Division Alpha
by Edellith
Summary: Après la défaite de Voldemort, Harry, comme on s'y attendait, devient Auror. Il intègre la division Alpha. Une nouvelle section du Bureau des Aurors, qui utilise les talents d'anciens mangemorts afin de traquer ceux qui sont encore en fuite. C'est ainsi qu'Harry se retrouve à travailler avec Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini et Theodore Nott... (EN COURS)
1. Chapter 1

Hello, hello

Me voilà de retour avec un énooooorme projet. Pour le moment il n'y a que 4 chapitres (mais à raison de 15 pages mini par chapitres ça se pardonne non ? xD). D'où le fait que je ne posterai qu'une fois par mois. Mais j'aurais d'autres choses pour vous faire patienter (pas dessuite hein, c'est encore en cours de beta).

**Disclamer** : Je n'ai aucuns droits sur les personnages de cette histoire, ni les lieux évoqués dans le canon, ni les sorts et blablabla. Par contre, un contrat de propriété sur Luna Lovegood ou Hermione Granger m'irait très bien. Ainsi qu'une option sur Daphné Grengrass. Mais je ne suis pas gourmande.

Je ne touche rien sur l'écriture de cette fic, mais ça vous le savez déjà.

**Raiting** : M pour heu… sexe, descriptions graphiques, violence, sang et heu… ben c'est mieux comme ça non ?

**Blabla** : eh bien pour le moment cette histoire est juste une Harry (parce que d'aussi loin que j'ai écrit je ne sais pas avec qui il finit xD) ensuite quoiqu'il arrive, il finira avec un mec, alors ceux à qui ça ne plait pas, blah blah blah… petite croix rouge… blah blah blah… merci…  
Ensuite, merci à ma beta chérie Leelyth et aux trois entités qui ont élu domicile dans mon cerveau pour avoir pondu cette histoire. J'ai évidemment eu des influences hein, alors si vous voyez un truc qui vous fait tilt, hésitez pas.

**Résumé étendu**: Harry vient de terminer l'académie des Aurors et a été recruté avec Ron et Hermione dans la division Alpha, la section la plus mystérieuse du corps des Aurors. Et pour dire, elle n'existe que depuis la défaite de Voldemort. Elle est constituée d'équipes d'élites qui traquent les mangemorts fuyards. Chaque groupe est composé de trois criminels qui ont décidé de travailler pour le Ministère afin d'éviter Azkaban, d'un Auror confirmé et d'une recrue. Harry va se retrouver à travailler avec Blaise Théodore et Draco, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

* * *

**Division Alpha**

**Chapitre I**

* * *

Ce qui le réveilla ce matin-là ne fut ni le rayon de soleil aveuglant ses yeux, ni le bruit assourdi venant de la cuisine au sous sol, ni les voitures sur Charing Cross, encore moins le babillement incessant des sorciers sur le Chemin de Traverse, non. Ce qui réveilla Harry Potter ce matin-là fut l'excitation. Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial après tout. Il quitta son lit et roula les draps en boule dans un coin. Il courut littéralement sous la douche et moins de cinq minutes plus tard, les cheveux encore dégoulinants d'eau, il enfila un boxer. D'un sort rapide – appris grâce à Hermione – il se sécha les cheveux et s'habilla rapidement. Le miroir, accroché au mur juste en face de la fenêtre le siffla et lui fit des compliments sur sa tenue. Il rougit doucement. Il n'avait rien fait d'autre que s'acheter quelques magasines et faire des achats. Depuis qu'il avait prit possession de son héritage en tant que Potter, il avait pu refaire entièrement sa garde robe et se payer quelques folies dont il jubilait encore à ce jour.

Il jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce, rangea ses affaires sales dans un compartiment de sa valise et ferma le tout. Aujourd'hui était le dernier jour qu'il passait au Chaudron Baveur. Il réduisit la valise et la glissa dans un sac avec sa cape et sortit de la pièce. Il la verrouilla et descendit en sifflotant. Harry s'arrêta devant le bar et posa les clefs sur le comptoir.

- Alors, lui dit Tom. C'est ton dernier jour ici petit ?  
- Oui Tom, merci encore de m'avoir loué cette chambre !  
- Allons ce sont les affaires, répondit le tenancier avant d'éclater de rire, dévoilant sa dentition hésitante.

Harry se joignit bien volontiers à cet éclat avant de saluer l'homme d'un geste de la main et de partir. Il quitta sans regrets cette auberge dans laquelle il logeait depuis six mois. Ses pas le menèrent directement dans un bureau au dessus de la boutique de Florian Fantarôme où se cachait une petite entreprise d'architecture. Il toqua doucement à la porte et entra. Une petite femme replète se retourna vers lui et lui offrit un sourire tendre.

- Monsieur Potter ! S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix profonde. Je vous attendais !  
- Mrs Marlowe, je ne suis pas en retard non ?  
- Bien-sûr que non monsieur, continua-t-elle. Nous attendons simplement le retour de Benjamin et nous pourrons partir au manoir.

Harry hocha la tête et, après y avoir été invité par Mrs Marlowe, s'assit sur un fauteuil, faisant face à la porte tandis que son hôte se mettait derrière son bureau pour signer quelques papiers. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, un homme d'un peu plus âgé que lui entra dans l'office. Il s'agissait de Benjamin, le fils unique de la propriétaire du cabinet d'architecture. Ils s'adressèrent un mouvement de tête poli et l'homme alla saluer sa mère. Quelques instants plus tard, ils avaient tous trois transplané devant un terrain non loin de Cardiff. Harry sourit doucement. Il était enfin chez lui. Mrs Marlowe ouvrit la porte du grand portail et ils entrèrent dans la propriété.

.

- Le terrain, après analyse, fait quelques 25000m2, dit Mrs Marlowe. Il comporte un petit bois. Nous avons tout arrangé comme vous le souhaitiez.  
- Le lac, accolé à la demeure, se porte bien. Les poissons réintégrés ont prit part active dans la faune des lieux, continua Benjamin. Le jardin a été aménagé et la petite colline prévue a bel et bien été agrémentée du kiosque. Cependant, nous avons finalement décidé de choisir celui en fer forgé noir.

Harry hocha la tête et regarda la dite colline. Un aulne surplombait la propriété et quatre croix se reposaient dans son ombre. Ses demandes avaient été respectées. Ils se dirigèrent vers le manoir et montèrent quelques marches surplombées par deux statues représentant une femme versant le contenu de sa jarre dans le parterre de rosier. Harry avait découvert, en parcourant les ruines de l'ancien manoir, que les anciens propriétaires avaient une étrange fascination pour les arts magiques grecs et la mythologie. Il ne savait pas ce que cela signifiait ni ce qu'il devait faire des statues, mais il avait souhaité garder ce trait. Il poussa lui-même la lourde porte de bois et entra dans la demeure. Les lumières – des globes semblables aux flammes bleues d'Hermione – s'allumèrent automatiquement et illuminèrent les lieux.

Il y avait devant lui un grand escalier qui conduisait au 1er étage. Bien en évidence sur le haut du mur était une inscription. _Impavidus_, Sans Peur, la devise de la famille Potter. Les Marlowe le conduisirent à travers le rez-de-chaussée. Ils passèrent d'abord par le salon, décoré dans un style rococo – un petit faible de sa part – la salle à manger, grande et fonctionnelle, puis la bibliothèque qu'il se devait d'approvisionner et enfin la cuisine. Harry était satisfait. Le tout était dans des couleurs marron, bordeaux ou vert. Des couleurs sombres et neutres qui conféraient aux différentes pièces un aspect chaleureux.

À l'étage, il y avait quatre chambres, avec chacune sa salle de bain privée, un bureau et un petit salon. Celui du dessus possédait aussi quatre chambres avec leur salle de bain, un deuxième bureau et un espace laissé libre selon ses instructions. Il rigola doucement. Qui aurait crû un jour qu'il puisse posséder sa propre maison, un manoir, dans ce style français qu'il avait souvent vu dans les magazines de Mrs Figg ? Le grenier se composait de quatre petites chambrettes et d'une pièce pour ranger ses affaires. Et une petite tour conduisait à la volière où Vesta, sa nouvelle chouette, serait à son aise.

Les trois personnes redescendirent au rez-de-chaussée et Harry commença à trépigner d'impatience. Tout son intérêt était pour le sous sol. Grâce à un escalier dérobé, ils arrivèrent à l'étage du dessous, éclairé magiquement de la même manière que le reste du manoir. Mrs Marlowe s'avança dans le couloir et lui sourit.

- Comme le stipulaient vos instructions, commença-t-elle, nous vous avons installé un laboratoire de potions et une salle d'entraînement qui a été aménagée selon vos désirs ainsi que la pièce vide encore un étage plus bas, au centre même du Manoir.

Harry hocha la tête. Il n'avait pas besoin de visiter ni le labo ni la salle d'entraînement, ni la pièce en question. Non. Tout ce qui l'intéressait se situait derrière un mur assez épais.

- Monsieur Potter, votre chambre se trouve derrière cette porte, murmura Benjamin.  
- Merci, répondit Harry avec un sourire.

Il poussa la double porte et pénétra dans une immense chambre verte et argent. Il avait du mal à l'avouer, mais ce soir où il avait prit l'apparence de Crabbe – où étais-ce Goyle ?– pour aller espionner Malfoy dans la salle commune des Serpentard, il était carrément tombé amoureux des lieux. Outre le fait que le vert soit sa couleur préférée – ainsi que celle de ses yeux – il avait adoré entendre les clapotis du grand lac contre les hautes fenêtres. C'est pour cela qu'il avait demandé un lac artificiel aussi près du manoir. C'est pour cela qu'il avait décidé que sa chambre se situerait en sous sol. Un sourire de pur contentement flotta sur ses lèvres. Il regard l'énorme lit à baldaquin ainsi que la cheminée, les fauteuils et la porte qui conduisait à la salle de bain dont le toit en verre, juste au dessous du lac, produisait un effet magnifique.

- Avons-nous respecté vos souhaits monsieur Potter ? Risqua Benjamin.  
- Avec une perfection rarement égalée ! Dit Harry avec un immense sourire. Vous n'avez pas volé votre paye !  
- Merci monsieur, gloussa Mrs Marlowe. Bien sûr, toutes les cheminées sont connectées au réseau mais fermées pour le moment. Il y a un sort anti-transplanage, un de repousse-moldu et un de discrétion.  
- Je vous remercie. Je passerai à Gringotts cet après-midi afin de faire le dernier virement, dit Harry.  
- C'est nous qui vous remercions pour un tel chantier.

Ils remontèrent et les deux architectes s'en allèrent. Harry se retrouva seul sur la propriété. Il craqua son cou à droite, à gauche et s'étira. Il sortit et, tout au long des limites de sa propriété, il planta des billes d'argent. Ensuite, il descendit directement au 2e sous-sol. Là, il sortit de sa poche un socle de marbre à qui il rendit sa taille et posa en son centre un globe en argent. Attrapant sa baguette, il commença à lancer plusieurs sorts, comme il l'avait appris à l'Académie, pour protéger sa maison. Il lui fallu près de deux heures avant qu'il ne se sente satisfait des protections. Il rouvrit le réseau de cheminette et se rendit directement au Chemin de Traverse. Comme promis, il se rendit à Gringotts, effectua le virement puis se rendit dans la boutique de Georges. À peine entré, Ginny lui sauta au cou et ébouriffa ses cheveux.

- Tu étais où Harry ?  
- J'ai enfin récupéré la maison, dit-il avec un sourire.  
- Potter Manor est terminé ?  
- Oui, enfin !  
- Il faudra que tu nous y invites !  
- Pas de problème ma belle...

Harry lui donna un léger baiser sur la joue et rejoignit Georges. Il avait cru au début qu'il était amoureux de Ginny, mais a la fin de la guerre, ils s'étaient rendus compte que c'était qu'une sorte de palliatif à leur solitude commune. Ils avaient décidé de rester amis malgré tout, Harry la considérant encore comme sa petite sœur. Bien sûr Mme Weasley avait été triste de savoir que Harry ne rentrerait pas dans la famille, mais personne n'avait essayé de les faire changer d'avis. Il avait vécu une année au Terrier, avant de déménager avec Georges au Chemin de Traverse. Celui-ci avait commencé à sortir avec Angelina Johnson et Harry avait alors prit une chambre au Chaudron Baveur quand il avait vu que ça devenait sérieux entre eux. Il sourit tendrement à ces souvenirs et se concentra sur sa conversation avec Georges tandis qu'il remplissait quelques cartons avec lui.

- Merci Harry... dit le jeune homme.  
- Tu devrais embaucher tu sais ?  
- Oui, j'ai pensé à passer une annonce dans la Gazette ne t'en fait pas. Hermione m'a aidé.  
- Si t'as besoin d'aide je viendrai, ok ?

Georges éclata de rire.

- Entre deux missions c'est ça ?  
- Ah oui pas bête...

C'était vrai. Demain serait son premier jour en tant qu'Auror confirmé. Ces trois dernières années, il les avait passées à l'Académie des Aurors avec Ron et Hermione. La jeune fille les avait énormément surprit quand elle s'était inscrite avec eux. Elle avait dit s'intéresser uniquement aux enquêtes. Elle n'était pas quelqu'un de terrain mais était très douée en logistique et calée en droit sorcier et moldu. Le trio avait ainsi brillé lors de leurs études supérieures. Les choses avaient quand même changé. Ron et Harry avaient pris au sérieux leurs études. « Pour une fois » comme le disait Hermione. Et Harry était ressorti premier de sa promotion. Bien sûr, il savait que c'était largement dû à son statut de Survivant, mais il avait aussi donné tout ce qu'il avait et en était fier.

Il reprit la cheminette au Chaudron Baveur pour se rendre au Ministère, plus précisément au Bureau de Régulation des Créatures Magiques. Quand il avait hérité de Kreattur, il avait fait la seule chose qui lui avait semblé bonne sur l'instant. Il lui avait balancé une chaussette à la figure et l'avait simplement chassé de sa vue. Il lui portait encore tellement de rancœur. Hermione l'avait félicité d'avoir « libéré » son elfe jusqu'à ce qu'elle apprenne que la magie des elfes, bien que puissante, dépendait de celle de leur maîtres et aussi de la magie circulant dans la propriété dont ils avaient la charge. C'est à ce moment qu'elle avait cessé de penser à la S.A.L.E. Harry ne lui avait jamais avoué l'intensité du plaisir qu'il avait eu à regarder le visage de l'elfe se décomposer quand il avait compris qu'il était viré. Un sourire inquiétant prit forme sur ses lèvres. Où qu'il soit, le Survivant espérait qu'il payait la mort de Sirius. Harry entra dans un petit bureau sombre, tenu par un homme plus large que long qui lui sourit.

- Monsieur Potter, dit-il d'une voix fielleuse. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?  
- Je souhaiterais lier un ou deux elfes si cela était possible.  
- Pas de problèmes, veuillez me suivre je vous prie.

Il se leva et conduisit Harry dans une petite pièce sans fenêtre avec juste une chaise au milieu.

- Installez-vous ici et laissez faire votre magie.

Harry obéit et libéra un peu de sa magie. Il attendit quelques secondes quand deux « plop » le sortirent d'une douce langueur.

- Monsieur Potter monsieur, dit un elfe d'une voix aiguë en s'inclinant.

Harry faillit sursauter.

- Heu... bonjour...  
- Bonjour maître, souffla l'autre elfe.  
- Présentez vous, dit Harry.  
- Voici Mekat et voici Lizzy, dit l'un des elfes en couinant.  
- Bien, vous faites maintenant partie de la famille Potter.  
- Oui maître.

Harry ressortit de la pièce et retrouva l'homme qui le fit signer un papier. Ces elfes étaient des filles selon le registre. Il haussa les épaules et appliqua le sceau. Suite à quoi Harry fut en droit d'aller à la zone de transplanage accompagné de ses deux elfes. Il n'hésita pas une seconde avant de poser ses mains sur l'épaule de ses elfes et de transplaner. Ils arrivèrent à Potter Manor et Harry les mena directement au grenier. Là il lia leurs magies à la sienne et à celle de son manoir.

- Voici vos nouveaux quartiers, dit-il avec un sourire. Chacune a droit à une chambre éclairée, un lit vous partagerez une salle de bain commune.  
- Vraiment maître ? Couina Lizzy.  
- Évidemment. Dans quelques minutes, une chouette, Vesta, arrivera avec quelques courses. Vous avez tout votre temps pour visiter le Manoir. Il y a un sous-sol avec un laboratoire de Potions, une salle d'entraînement dans laquelle je ne veux pas que vous entriez sans raison valable et mes appartements, ainsi que la salle des protections encore un étage plus bas.

Les elfes hochèrent gravement la tête.

- Ensuite, j'aimerais que vous me rejoigniez dans deux heures dans la bibliothèque afin que nous discutions de votre... contrat, termina-t-il en regardant les guenilles qu'elles arboraient.  
- Maître oui maître.

Harry descendit et sortit du manoir pour se rendre sur la colline. Le soleil se couchait à peine sur l'horizon. Il s'assit devant les croix et les regarda pendant un long moment.

- Papa, maman, on est à la maison, murmura-t-il avec un sourire en caressant doucement deux croix en marbre blanc nervuré finement ouvragées.

Il prit le temps avant de s'installer devant une autre en marbre doré.

- Sirius... je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé au Ministère.

La troisième était en marbre noir. Il resta longuement devant celle-ci, laissant le soleil disparaître derrière l'horizon. Il la caressa doucement et une larme coula sur sa joue.

- Merci Professeur Snape, dit-il d'une voix faible avant de se lever.

Il s'en alla lentement. Une partie de son passé avait été correctement scellé. Il sourit doucement. Tout était parfait maintenant. Il lui faudrait juste trouver une gentille petite épouse et il pourrait former une famille et vivre heureux.

.

Harry entra dans la bibliothèque et se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil. Il soupira doucement alors que les deux elfes apparaissaient, l'une portant un plateau avec une théière et une tasse.

- Mekat a pensé que vous voudriez peut-être boire une tasse maître.  
- Merci Mekat, dit Harry en se massant les tempes.

Il prit une tasse et une gorgée avant de reposer la tasse sur le guéridon.

- Voilà, commença Harry. J'aimerais que vous signiez un contrat.  
- Un contrat ? Demanda l'une d'elle.  
- Oui un contrat. Il est hors de question que vous soyez traités comme des esclaves ici. Vous recevrez un salaire, vous aurez des jours libres.

Les elfes le regardaient les yeux ronds. Elles n'avaient jamais entendu parler d'un contrat de travail pour elfes. Elles couinèrent et hochèrent la tête.

- Ensuite, concernant vos frusques, je voudrais qu'en tant qu'elfes de la famille Potter vous soyez correctement habillées.

Voyant les elfes blêmir, Harry leva sa main.

- Cela ne veut pas dire que je vous libère. Je sais que c'est une insulte pour vous. Avons-nous un accord ?

Les elfes se consultèrent du regard et hochèrent la tête après un instant d'hésitation.

- Parfait !

Harry leur remit un papier.

- Demain vous irez sur le chemin de traverse, chez Mme Guipure et vous remettrez ce papier à Tobias, son assistant. Il vous confectionnera des tenues aux couleurs de la famille et ce, en toute discrétion.  
- Maître, merci maître, dit Lizzy en s'inclinant.  
- Vos contrats seront disponibles demain matin. Ce soir je ne souhaite pas dîner, je vais me coucher.

Harry salua ses elfes et descendit directement à sa chambre. Il prit une douche rapide et allait s'affaler sur son lit quand le visage de Ron émergea de sa cheminée.

- Hey vieux frère ! Ça va ?!  
- Oui Ron que veux-tu ?  
- Hermione, Ginny et moi on vient squatter demain soir après la première journée au boulot ok ?  
- Pas de problèmes, je vais pieuter là, à demain mec.  
- Ok bonne nuit Harry !

Son visage disparut, et Harry se laissa tomber sur son lit. Ô nuit bienfaisante. Il s'endormit doucement, roulé en boule sous sa couette.

.

Le lendemain, ce fut une douce lueur verte qui le réveilla. Il s'étira longuement et regarda le réveil mécanique sur le mur de sa chambre. Six heures et demie. Parfait. Il se glissa sous une douche chaude et se prépara tranquillement en sifflotant. Il ouvrit sa penderie et constata avec plaisir que ses elfes s'étaient occupés de ses affaires. Il posa une dizaine de classeurs sur sa commode et sélectionna celui sur lequel était marqué « travail ». Il tourna quelques pages avant de tomber sur un ensemble qui lui paraissait parfait pour un premier jour de travail. Il avait sélectionné ces styles avec un relooker moldu. Depuis, il ne se séparait plus de ses classeurs. Il attrapa un pantalon noir et une chemise ocre. Il boutonna sa chemise, enfila le pantalon, mit sa ceinture et attrapa une veste Mao noire aux liserés or sur les manches.

Harry monta directement à son bureau et rédigea deux contrats ainsi qu'une liste de ses préférences. Il redescendit et suivit l'odeur de brioche qui le conduit à la cuisine. Il trouva ses elfes en pleine confection du petit déjeuner et s'installa sur la table qui faisait face à la fenêtre.

- Monsieur Potter maître, vous déjeunez ici ?

Harry hocha la tête, absorbé dans la contemplation de son domaine. Il déjeuna rapidement et confia la maison aux elfes, qui venaient de signer leur contrat, avant de passer par la cheminette direction le Chemin de Traverse. Il rejoignit Ron et Hermione devant le magasin de Quidditch. Depuis l'attaque de Voldemort au Ministère, la section des Aurors avait été décimée et Gawain Robards, l'actuel directeur, avait réquisitionné un bâtiment au fond du Chemin de traverse, que des spécialistes avaient transformé en véritable forteresse digne des plus sécurisés des quartiers du FBI moldu. Il était impossible d'y rentrer tant que l'on avait pas été identifié. C'est pour ça que les trois amis entrèrent en même temps dans le bâtiment et se dirigèrent vers le bureau d'accréditation. Un homme au visage sévère les accueillit et, après vérification, leur donna leurs laissez-passer. Ils prirent ensuite l'ascenseur. Hermione pour le troisième étage, Ron et Harry pour le deuxième sous sol.

Là, les deux jeunes hommes furent séparés, chacun étant pris en charge par leurs mentors respectifs. Harry se retrouva en compagnie de Julian Baxter, un homme d'âge mûr aux tempes grisonnantes, qu'il avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer et de suivre en mission simple lors de sa dernière année à l'Académie.

- Alors Potter comment allez-vous ?  
- Très bien et vous Mr Baxter ?  
- Ça va bien aussi, rigola l'homme.  
- Votre famille se porte bien ?  
- Oui, Gina vient de rentrer à Poudlard, elle ne cesse de nous envoyer des lettres.  
- C'est parfait alors.  
- Oui... parfait.

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans une pièce qui ressemblait beaucoup à une salle de réunion.

- Potter, vous allez rencontrer des membres assez spéciaux de la division des Aurors  
- Spéciaux ?  
- Ce sont des criminels qui ont accepté de travailler avec nous pour ne pas être envoyés à Azkaban.  
- Ce genre de programme existe ? S'étonna le brun.  
- Dans le but d'arrêter les Mangemorts encore en fuite, nous avons créé le programme Alpha il y a trois ans. Leur formation dure une année et ils sont envoyés sur le terrain en tant que chiens de chasse.  
- Comment ?  
- Un criminel est toujours utile pour en traquer un autre, dit Baxter avec le visage fermé.  
- Je comprends, murmura Harry.  
- Bien. Ce ne sont ni vos collègues, ni vos amis. Vous êtes leur supérieur.

Harry hocha la tête et Baxter frappa sur un mur qui sonna creux. Harry se retourna pour faire face à une carte de la Grande-Bretagne, où étaient marquées plusieurs villes avec des punaises de couleurs.

- Les gars, disait Baxter dans son dos. Voici votre deuxième propriétaire.

Harry tiqua à ce mot. Propriétaire? C'était quoi cette histoire?

- Vous lui devez la même obéissance qu'à moi, continua-t-il. Potter je vous présente l'équipe _Sigma,_ les numéros 5,8 et 7.

Harry se retourna.

- Bon...

Devant ses yeux ébahis se tenaient Malfoy, Nott et Zabini. Ils portaient tous trois jeans et tee shirt, chose assez choquante en soi. À leur cou était attaché un étrange collier de couleur noire. Malfoy n'avait pas changé. Toujours cet air aristo accroché à la gueule, il avait une cigarette entre ses lèvres et semblait passablement ennuyé d'être là. Il s'appuya sur la table, arrangeant son trench de manière à être à l'aise et le fixa sans dire un mot. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en une petite queue-de-cheval et il portait le matricule Σ-05 en tatouage sur le cou. Harry remarqua trois anneaux d'argent à son oreille gauche et déglutit quand il remarqua l'air narquois de Malfoy.

- La vue te plaît Potter ? Susurra-t-il avec un sourire mauvais.

Harry ne répondit pas et regarda Zabini. Ses cheveux étaient coupés courts. Le même type de tatouage ornait son cou. Zabini répondait au matricule Σ-07. Il avait un pic dans l'oreille droite et tenait une veste en jean dans sa main gauche. Harry pu voir, grâce au tee-shirt, un début de tatouage tribal qui semblait prendre tout son bras, voire plus et qui débutait sur la Marque des Ténèbres. Il lui adressa un simple hochement de tête avant d'attraper une bouteille d'eau minérale qui se trouvait sur la table du fond, sans plus s'occuper de lui.

Nott était le plus curieux. Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment regardé à Poudlard. Il ne savait même pas quel genre de mec il était. Il avait les cheveux longs. Très longs même. Ils lui arrivaient aux hanches. Ses yeux, vairons, étaient marron et bleu, de la même couleur que les anneaux qu'il portait aux oreilles. Son regard se perdait là où, Harry en était persuadé, il n'aurait jamais pu aller. Il portait un débardeur qui ne cachait rien des ses bras, eux aussi tatoués, en plus de l'infâme marque de Voldemort. Harry se demanda si Malfoy en avait lui aussi, ça ferait une sorte de confrérie. Il se retint de rigoler. Nott lui sourit doucement et sortit une cigarette d'un étui en étain avant de la porter à ses lèvres. Il se rapprocha de Malfoy et, collant leurs cigarettes, s'aida de la chaleur pour allumer la sienne. Il souffla doucement une légère fumée blanchâtre, en remettant une mèche derrière son oreille, elle aussi percée, ce qui permit à Harry de voir son tatouage Σ-08 et ne se préoccupa plus que de sa veste, qu'il avait lâché sur le dossier d'une chaise. Il s'y assit et ferma les yeux, posant les pieds sur la table.

- Eh bien, dit Baxter. Il semblerait que vous vous connaissez déjà.  
- C'est le cas boss, dit Zabini.  
- Même promotion à Poudlard, continua Nott d'une voix que Harry trouva étrangement rauque et sexy.  
- Cela semble parfait alors. Pas besoin de faire de réunion de présentation. Je vous laisse quelques instants, je dois aller récupérer des dossiers.

Baxter s'en alla, laissant Harry seul avec les anciens Serpentard. La température chuta brutalement, une ambiance froide et assez stressante régna dans la pièce. Harry était alerte. Il avait déjà un sort de défense au bout des lèvres et la baguette à portée de main. Nott le regarda et rigola doucement.

- Du calme Potter, on ne risque pas de t'attaquer, pouffa-t-il.  
- Et qui me dit que c'est la vérité ? Rétorqua Harry, pas en confiance pour une mornille.  
- Tu vois ces jolis petits colliers Potter ? Intervint Malfoy. Ils nous bloquent notre magie. Avec nous sommes de simples cracmols, alors aucun risque.  
- Ah bon ? s'étonna le Griffondor. Je ne connaissais pas cette technique.  
- Breveté par cette _chère_ Chang en à peine un an, cracha Zabini.

Harry les regarda tout à tour et s'assit à table, en face de Nott. Il se détendit doucement.

- Vous fumez tous ? Demanda-t-il pour faire la conversation.

Malfoy l'ignora à nouveau. Ce fut Nott qui lui répondit.

- Oui, y'a pas grand-chose à faire ici de toute façon...  
- Vous ne sortez pas d'ici ?  
- Pas une seule minute, marmonna Zabini en s'allumant une cigarette. On vit ici, on mange ici, on ne sort que pour les missions.

Harry se retourna vers le tableau.

- Et ça, c'est quoi ? Questionna-t-il.  
- Notre salle de réunion et le tableau de récap', lui répondit Nott.  
- Vous m'expliquez ? Demanda Harry qui préférait se concentrer sur le travail.  
- Tous les points rouges sont ceux où on a choppé un mangemort. Les oranges, ceux où ils ont été vus et les verts ceux où on a des témoignages, répondit Malfoy.  
- Il n'y a pas beaucoup de points rouges...  
- Ça fait à peine deux ans qu'on bosse dessus Potter. Si tu crois que c'est facile de les trouver...

Harry hocha simplement la tête. Il était là pour trouver ces fils de pute et il allait le faire. Même si cela signifiait coopérer avec Malfoy, Nott et Zabini. Il se demanda s'il pouvait leur faire confiance. À partir de maintenant, c'était son équipe. Travailler avec ces mecs ne lui disait rien du tout. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Si ce programme existait c'est qu'il devait être fiable. Il resta plongé dans ses pensées jusqu'à ce que Baxter revienne, cinq dossiers en main. Il les distribua à chacun d'entre eux et s'assit à table, rejoint par Zabini et Malfoy.

- Yaxley a été repéré en Irlande, lâcha Baxter sans aucune précaution. L'équipe _Omicron_ est déjà sur l'affaire, mais nous avons aussi repéré Nott du côté de Blackpool. Je pense que tu as envie de t'en occuper _sigma 8 _?

Nott s'était raidi à l'entente de son nom de famille. Harry le regarda dans les yeux, ne sachant pas ce qu'il pensait. Il tira une bouffée de nicotine et passa sa main dans ses cheveux avant de soupirer durement.

- Très bien boss, dit-il. Je m'occuperai personnellement de lui.

Baxter sembla satisfait et reprit la parole. Seul Harry remarqua la main des deux autres Serpentards posée sur les épaules de Nott. Il croisa leur regard et fit un simple geste de la tête. Même si c'était un mangemort, c'était aussi son père. Baxter avait dû prendre cette affaire exprès.

- Allez vous changer déchets, cracha Baxter. On part dans quinze minutes.

Les Serpentards se levèrent et sans un bruit disparurent par la même porte qu'ils avaient emprunté.

- Pourquoi vous les appelez déchets ? Demanda Harry.  
- Ils ont tous étés condamnés pour des crimes Harry, s'ils n'ont pas atterrit à Azkaban c'est uniquement à cause de ce programme. Ils ne sont rien d'autre que des criminels, des rebuts de la société. En attendant, je vais vous apprendre comment désactiver le collier pour les missions.

.

Les cinq hommes arrivèrent au milieu d'un bois. Harry manqua de s'étaler sur le sol, mais Zabini le rattrapa par le col à temps.

- Merci, grogna-t-il, tandis que Zabini lui lançait un regard moqueur.

Harry détestait voyager par portoloin. Il préférait de loin transplaner. Il regarda autour de lui et remarqua que Baxter se dirigeait vers un groupe de gens. Comme convenu, Harry regarda l'équipe sigma et se concentra. Il pointa la baguette sur chacun d'entre eux et effectua un mouvement tout en pensant « O_stium Spirituum, Laxat_ ». Les colliers devinrent couleur argent et l'équipe s'étira.

- Que dois-t-on faire à partir de maintenant ? Demanda Harry.  
- Tu nous surveilles, on traque, tu passes les menottes, récita Zabini.  
- Vous voulez dire que je n'ai rien à foutre ?  
- C'est comme ça que Baxter agit en tout cas, répondit Nott. On est habitués, t'en fais pas...

Et sans qu'Harry ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, ils prirent le même chemin que Baxter. Harry les regarda. Ils portaient un pantalon noir et une paire de bottes solides. Un tee-shirt et un étrange gilet noir avec le sigle de l'équipe sur le dos. Nott avait attaché ses cheveux alors que Malfoy avait lâché les siens. Ils ne portaient pas de cape contrairement à tout le monde – bien que lui non plus. Il se décida à se rapprocher du centre des opérations.

Selon leurs informations, Nott Sr. s'était réfugié dans un hôtel moldu. Il avait tué le gardien et prit l'une des chambres. Selon les informateurs, quiconque essayait d'entrer dans l'hôtel se faisait tuer à vue. Baxter évalua la situation. Harry aussi. Il leur faudrait trouver un moyen d'entrer. Peut-être les égouts. Ou alors risquer de transplaner sur le toit, mais si Nott était aussi intelligent qu'il y paraissait il aurait monté au moins une barrière. Ce n'était pas difficile à faire pour un adulte tel que lui. Entrer même sous polynectar ou glamour était aussi impossible. Alors ils entreraient sûrement par les égouts. Cependant il fallait concentrer l'attention de Nott ailleurs afin d'avoir le temps d'entrer – en cas de sort de détection. Harry regarda son supérieur qui lui sourit narquoisement.

- Potter c'est à vous de gérer cette affaire. J'attends des résultats.

Harry le regarda choqué tandis qu'il allait s'asseoir dans un coin.

- Alors boss, lui demanda Zabini. Comment on procède ?

Harry grogna. Ça, ce n'était pas prévu. Il ne devait pas prendre le commandement à la première mission !

- Bordel...  
- Bienvenue dans le monde réel Potter, ironisa Malfoy.  
- Roh ça va Malfoy pas la peine de te la ramener. Tu feras l'appât, j'ai besoin que tu te montres discret mais assez visible pour... le suspect, dit-il après avoir lancé un regard à Nott junior. Zabini, Nott et moi, on passera par les égouts. Nott, ton père est doué avec les sortilèges de détection ?  
- Pas vraiment, mais il est assez doué.  
- Ok le transplanage est proscrit aussi alors.  
- Totalement.  
- Bien, je vais défaire le sort. Zabini et toi vous allez vous introduire dans l'hôtel. À ce moment-là, Malfoy nous rejoindra. Je ne veux aucun civil blessé. S'il le faut stupéfixiez-les ou balancez des _Silencio_. Personne ne doit sortir de cet hôtel avant l'arrivée de la division de nettoyeurs. Ouvrez bien les yeux et les oreilles, j'aimerais pas perdre un élément à ma première mission, dit-il avec une autorité naturelle.

Les_ Sigma_ hochèrent la tête et Harry leur distribua une pièce à chacun.

- Ceci sont des pièces de l'A.D, dit Harry, qui ne regrattait pas de les avoir apporté avec lui. Dès qu'on aura brisé le sort, elle se mettra à chauffer doucement. Si l'un d'entre vous est blessé, serrez-la et pensez à l'endroit ou vous êtes. Elle devrait refroidir. La mission terminée, elle vibrera. Vous connaissez tous ces sorts. Bien. Malfoy fait attention à ton cul d'aristo.  
- Bien sûr Potter, ironisa le blond avant de se mettre à courir direction un immeuble non loin de l'hôtel.

Ça n'allait pas être facile de se dissimuler en pleine journée ainsi. Harry regarda Malfoy lancer un glamour à son gilet pour qu'il puisse se fondre dans la foule des badauds. Il approuva d'un geste de la tête et avec Zabini et Nott ils se glissèrent dans les égouts. La limite du sortilège ne fut pas difficile à trouver. Tandis que Malfoy distrayait Nott senior, Harry brisa doucement le sort. Il envoya le message et se glissa avec ses coéquipiers dans le sous-sol de l'hôtel. Malfoy les rejoignit assez rapidement et ils pénétrèrent dans les lieux avec discrétion.

.o.

Blaise partit le premier. Il leva les yeux, suivant les caméras du regard. Quand il fut sûr de l'angle mort, il plongea sous l'escalier, traversa l'entrée et se glissa dans la loge du gardien, le tout en une fraction de seconde. Il tâta sa baguette, fixée à son mollet et se mit à la recherche des écrans de surveillance. Il n'y avait qu'une pièce derrière la loge du concierge et Nott senior ne s'y trouvait pas. _Tss l'idiot,_ pensa-t-il. Il consulta les caméras rapidement. Il y avait des cadavres partout. Il poussa le bras du concierge, en travers du siège, pour s'y asseoir. Une porte attira son attention au sixième étage. Il y avait quelqu'un à l'intérieur. Une femme effrayée. Nott ne devait pas être loin. Il se leva et avec des gestes indiqua à ses camarades que la voie était libre.

Draco s'élança en second, juste après avoir reçu la confirmation de Blaise. L'ascenseur était à proscrire. Il ferait trop de bruit. Le rez-de-chaussée ne contenant que l'entrée, il grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers et disparut devant la porte qui indiquait le premier étage. L'endroit était calme, beaucoup trop. Silencieusement il ouvrit la première porte et se glissa à l'intérieur, baguette à la main. La pièce était vide, à l'exception du corps d'une jeune femme torturée et probablement violée. Il posa sa main sur sa carotide. Rien. Le sang ne circulait plus. Elle était morte. Il ne s'attarda pas et procéda à l'inspection de la deuxième chambre.

Théodore partit juste après, entrant directement au deuxième étage. Il faisait confiance à ses amis pour se démerder. La première pièce dans laquelle il entra fut une espèce de buanderie. Il y avait une fillette à l'intérieur. Elle faillit se mettre à hurler, mais il lui lança rapidement un _silencio_ suivi d'un _stupefix_. Il eut juste le temps de se précipiter pour la prendre dans ses bras avant qu'elle ne tombe et ne fasse du bruit. Il passa à la deuxième pièce. Une famille entière avait été massacrée. Il regarda froidement les cadavres sur le sol et sortit. S'il suivait la logique de son père, celui-ci devait se trouver au dernier étage pour avoir une vue d'ensemble. Il grogna. Après tout il ne le connaissait pas si bien que cela. Il poussa une troisième porte.

.o.

Harry alla directement rejoindre Zabini dans le cagibi et soupira à la vue du cadavre du concierge.

- Comment ça se passe ? S'enquit-il.  
- Rien au premier pour le moment. Au deuxième il y a une fillette stupéfixiée selon Théodore.  
- Nott n'est toujours pas en vue...  
- Je pense qu'il se situe en hauteur. Peut-être dans les derniers étages. Les gars vérifient juste par précaution. Tu peux aller les aider si tu veux, railla le noir.  
- Merci Zabini pour ton humour douteux... je vais directement au dernier étage...

Zabini haussa les épaules et le laissa partir. Harry se précipita au dernier étage, pas le moins du monde essoufflé. Il resta derrière la porte de l'escalier de secours. Celle-ci était faite avec un vitrail qui lui permettait de regarder le couloir sans s'y risquer. Malfoy le trouva ainsi.

- Déjà là boss ?  
- Ah Malfoy... fini avec les étages ?  
- Oui, Nott n'y est pas.  
- Idem pour moi, dit Nott jr en arrivant.  
- Il est forcément ici, souffla Harry.

D'un geste d'épaule il ouvrit la porte et les trois hommes se précipitèrent dans le couloir, baguettes en avant.

- Ah, mon fils renégat, siffla une voix.

Ils s'arrêtèrent d'un même ensemble.

- Père, salua le fils comme s'ils s'étaient croisés à un déjeuner d'agrément.

Leurs petit doigt eut un petit réflexe pour se soulever, mais en l'absence de tasse de porcelaine, il retomba mollement. Un sort fusa de la baguette d'Harry et rebondit sur un bouclier. Nott Sr. Éclata de rire et ouvrit un médaillon qu'il portait à son cou.

- Non ! Hurla la voix de Malfoy.

Sous les yeux d'Harry, Nott, celui qui était dans son équipe, se dirigea vers son père, la main tendue.

- _Sectumsempra_ ! Cria Malfoy, la baguette tendue.

Le sort ricocha. Theodore Nott se laissa tomber sur le sol, aux pieds de son père, la main serrée sur le cœur. Il semblait ne plus réussir à respirer.

- Il a une pierre de protection, grogna Malfoy.  
- Merde ! Grogna Harry alors que Nott senior éclatait de rire.  
- _Avada Kedavra_, hurla ce dernier en pointant sa baguette sur Malfoy.

Harry le poussa sur le côté et le jet de lumière le manqua de peu. _Merde, on peut pas se défendre d'un _Avada..._ le salaud. J'aurais pas le temps d'invoquer un bouclier assez puissant_, se morigéna le Survivant. Le suspect les pointait maintenant de sa baguette. Harry n'avait jamais été confronté à ce genre de cas. Une pierre de protection diffusait un bouclier continu jusqu'à épuisement de la source magique. Or, ils ne savaient pas où était la dite source et ils n'avaient pas le temps d'attendre. D'autant plus qu'ils étaient attaqués. Ils ripostaient comme ils pouvaient, mais cela semblait inutile.

Harry fut touché par un _doloris_ qui lui arracha une plainte de douleur. Nott lui envoya un autre _Avada_, mais Malfoy se précipita sur lui pour le plaquer sur le sol, le sort rasant son oreille. Il ne peut cependant pas éviter le second sort qui le projeta sur le mur, le laissant sonné. Harry regarda, impuissant, Nott créer une sorte de barrière entre eux et son fils. Junior semblait tétanisé. Il n'arrivait pas à faire ne serais-ce qu'un geste envers sa baguette.

- Nott ! Hurla Harry entre deux gémissements de douleur.  
- Il ne peut pas bouger Potter, cracha Malfoy.  
- Sort de contrition, réalisa l'Auror.

Théodore lui jeta un regard de détresse avant de se faire ligoter par un sort. Le père sourit et se fit un devoir de torturer son fils avec des sorts plus vicieux les uns que les autres. Harry réussit à se mettre debout et s'attaqua à la barrière. Sa magie était encore faible à cause du _doloris_, mais c'était son devoir de libérer l'otage.

- Ça sert à rien Potter, gémit Malfoy. C'est une des barrières de mon père. On peut pas la briser comme... comme ça.

Il se mit difficilement debout et vint s'agenouiller près de lui. Il posa ses mains au sol et commença à réciter une litanie. Harry le regarda faire. Mais c'était quoi ces sorts dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler ? Rien à l'Académie ne l'avait préparé à ce genre de combat.

_- Crucio _! Exulta Nott senior avec une joie perverse en visant son fils.  
- Plus vite Malfoy ! Grogna Harry qui sentait sa jauge de stress prête à exploser.  
- Je savais que tu n'attendais que ça mon cœur, railla le blond en lui lançant un regard pervers.

Il y eut comme un bruit de verre brisé et Malfoy gémit de fatigue tandis que l'Auror piquait un fard. Et puis soudainement, Harry vit le corps de Zabini apparaître sur sa droite. Celui-ci se précipita vers Nott, un poignard en main. Malfoy attrapa sa baguette et eut juste le temps de lui lancer un sort que Harry ne connaissait pas et Zabini, dans un saut digne d'un film de kung-fu, planta le couteau dans l'épaule gauche de Nott senior qui en hurla de douleur et de surprise. Zabini en profita pour lui arracher la pierre tandis que l'homme, dans un sursaut de conscience lui lançait un _doloris_. Le noir s'effondra sur le sol en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas crier. Harry profita de cet instant de diversion pour lancer un _stupefix _à Nott qui tomba dans un bruit mat sur le sol.

Une femme hurla dans un coin et Harry remarqua qu'elle ameutait presque le quartier. Malfoy se releva en un quart de tour et la fit taire d'un stupefix habilement lancé avant d'aller s'occuper de son coéquipier. Harry se précipita afin de voir s'il y avait d'autres victimes à l'étage tandis que Zabini et Malfoy allaient détacher Nott junior et lui donnaient les premiers soins.

- Vous allez bien ? Demanda Harry en revenant.  
- Ça va aller Potter, marmonna le noir.  
- Et pour Nott ?  
- Je suis encore... en vie Potter, grogna le concerné.  
- J'espère bien pour toi !

Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Il n'y a personne d'autre que les deux personnes que vous avez trouvé. Tous les autres sont morts...  
- Potter, préviens le boss par patronus, demanda Malfoy alors qu'il aidait Nott à se mettre debout tandis que Zabini récupérait son poignard.  
- Vous ne pouvez pas le faire ?

Un lourd silence lui répondit. Il haussa les épaules et prévint Baxter du succès de leur mission. Rapidement l'endroit fut rempli d'Aurors et de nettoyeurs. L'équipe _Sigma_ fut ramenée au centre des opérations.

- Bravo Potter, je suis fier de vous, dit Baxter en lui donnant une tape affectueuse sur l'épaule, sans prêter la moindre attention à l'état de Nott ni à celui de Zabini.

Malfoy lui lança un regard noir et Baxter se contenta de réactiver le collier. Les trois _sigma_ manquèrent de s'écrouler. Le collier leur drainait aussi leur énergie. Ils s'assirent dans un coin et Harry vint les rejoindre.

- Bon job aujourd'hui, merci, dit-il avec un sourire.  
- Pas de quoi Potter, grogna Zabini.  
- Je vous aurais bien offert un verre mais je ne sais pas si j'en ai le droit.  
- T'es trop confiant Potter, railla Nott.  
- Griffondor dans l'âme, rétorqua Malfoy en haussant les épaules.  
- Potter ! J'attends ton rapport dans mon bureau demain à la première heure ! Cria Baxter en lui balançant un portoloin.

Harry l'attrapa par réflexe et de son autre main attrapa le bras de Nott. La chaîne ainsi formée il activa le portoloin et ils se retrouvèrent dans une grande salle grise. Nott fut pris en charge par des médicomages tandis que Malfoy et Zabini se retiraient dans la salle de réunion. Harry allait les rejoindre quand Ron apparut avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Derrière lui traînait Parkinson, visiblement victime d'un sort proche du _Sectumsempra_, soutenue par Bulstrode et un gars qu'il se rappelait comme étant un Poufsouffle.

- Alors vieux frère, en mission toi aussi ? Demanda le roux en passant son bras sur son épaule.  
- Ouaip, on a eu Nott senior. Et vous ?  
- On a raté Yaxley de près, mais je serais étonné s'il survivait jusqu'à demain. Au cas-où on fait vérifier tous les dispensaires et hôpitaux d'Irlande.  
- Et si jamais il transplane ?  
- Dans son état ? Il osera jamais, fais-moi confiance, ricana Ron.  
- J'ai vu que tu bosses aussi avec des Serpentards, dit Harry pour changer de conversation, un frisson l'ayant parcouru.  
- Ouais, grogna son meilleur ami. Mais ils sont utiles. Tu bosses avec qui toi ?  
- Malfoy, Nott et Zabini.  
- La fouine et sa clique ? Mon pauvre t'es sûr que ça va aller ?  
- Mais oui, t'en fait pas...

Harry se dégagea doucement et quitta Ron. Il avait envie de terminer avec ce rapport. Il passa dans la salle de réunion pour récupérer le dossier et remonta à son bureau, au 1er étage, pour rédiger sa paperasse. Il avait à peine commencé qu'il fit la connaissance des « réguliers », les agents normaux du bureau. Harry apprit ainsi que la division Alpha, nommé selon le programme, celle à laquelle il appartenait, comptait quatre équipes dirigées par deux Aurors. Malgré le prestige que cela semblait apporter, tout le monde l'encouragea comme si c'était la pire carrière qu'on pouvait avoir. Finalement las de ces babillages, Harry rétrécit son bureau et tout ce qu'il contenait pour le déménager dans un coin de la salle de réunion _sigma_.

Il termina de rédiger son rapport alors que ses heures de travail étaient déjà terminées. Il se massa les tempes et monta au réfectoire, il avait une fringale. Dans un coin, Malfoy et Zabini mangeaient en retrait. Harry prit un plateau et vint s'asseoir parmi eux, créant un silence dans la salle. Il ne s'en soucia pas pour autant et mordit dans son sandwich. Les bavardages reprirent autour d'eux. Malfoy sourit doucement, suivit par Zabini et ils se remirent à manger.

- Faudrait que vous m'expliquiez ce qui c'est passé, dit Harry après un moment.

Zabini regarda Malfoy puis grimaça.

- Un conseil Potter, dit-il. Tout ce que tu as appris à l'Académie, oublie-le sur l'instant.  
- Y'a pas de place pour les duels policés et gentils dont on te parle dans tes cours, reprit Malfoy.  
- Mais...  
- T'as bien vu ce qui c'est passé aujourd'hui. Tu n'es pas préparé à ça..., rétorqua le noir.

Harry soupira doucement. Il en avait conscience. Il termina son sandwich et prit congé. Il lui faudrait beaucoup de cran pour mener l'éradication des mangemorts à bien...

* * *

Alors alors, j'aimerais bien avoir vos premières impressions. Après tout, un auteur aime beaucoup les reviews!

A dans 30 jours pour la suite =)

**_Edellith_**


	2. Annonce

Salut à tous, ce n'est pas un chapitre, désolée. J'ai eu un soucis de formatage mais j'avais sauvegardé une version brute de la fic, le temps de réécrire tout ça, d'ici jeudi je posterai le 2e chapitre.


	3. Chapter 2

Oh-Hai !

Voilà enfin le chapitre 2. Je m'excuse encore pour le retard mais ce sont les aléas de la vie. Je ne vous raconterai pas la mienne, elle ne vous intéresse surement pas. Et puis il était déjà tout chaud alors je vous le livre en pâture dès ce soir !

Disclamer : Toujours le même, mais je suis fière de posséder au moins les personnages secondaires !

Raiting : M justifié pour ce chapitre ! **Présence de Slash à la fin du chapitre ! **

Blabla : Pour ceux qui auront reconnu Psycho Pass (surtout des guest en fait xD) c'est exactement de là que j'ai pris l'idée. Et j'ai bien peur que l'affaire qui suit ressemble fortement à l'une des affaires de PP mais elle était nécessaire pour la suite.

Pour les guest qui m'ont laissé une review : merci beaucoup ! Et pour ceux qui se demandent pourquoi un mois entre chaque chapitre, regardez simplement votre emploi du temps, le mien doit être aussi rempli )

Ensuite, cette fic n'est et ne sera jamais une drarry. Draco n'est pas pour Harry et ne le sera jamais. Le parying est défini par rapport à la relation qu'ils entretiendront au fur et à mesure de l'histoire !

Toujours une grand merci à Leelyth, beta d'or! (avec médaille!)

Sur ce, j'ai assez papoté, je vous laisse à l'histoire !

_Résumé du chapitre précédent : __Première affaire pour Harry : une rencontre avec Théodore Nott Senior dans toute sa gloire. (amen)_

* * *

**Division Alpha**

**Chapitre II**

* * *

Harry rentra chez lui vers dix-sept heures. Il était complètement crevé. Il descendit directement au sous-sol et partit prendre une douche. Il soupira. Cette première journée ne s'était pas trop mal passée. N'empêche qu'un mec de la trempe de Nott pour le premier jour ça avait été assez surprenant. Et cette histoire de pierre de protection rajoutait de la difficulté. Il devrait s'entraîner davantage au corps à corps façon moldue. Il sortit de la douche et regarda la lumière du soleil diminuer à travers l'eau du lac. Il s'essuya et enfila un jean et un débardeur avant de remonter à la bibliothèque. Il devait aller faire des achats s'il voulait que cet endroit semble un tant soit peu habité...

- Mekat !

L'elfe apparut quelques instants plus tard. Elle portait une robe bleu nuit avec un tablier blanc. Elle s'inclina respectueusement.

- Le maître a appelé Mekat ?  
- Oui, ce soir je reçois trois amis, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger et Ginny Weasley, serait-il possible de faire un dîner en conséquence ?  
- Ce sera fait comme le maître le désire. Le maître souhaite-t-il un plat en particulier ?

Harry réfléchit un instant.

- Une tarte à la mélasse pour le dessert. Ce serait parfait merci.

L'elfe s'inclina de nouveau et disparut. Harry se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil alors que Lizzy lui apportait un thé. Le Survivant sourit. Il n'y avait vraiment rien de mal à se faire dorloter. Il s'endormit un instant.

.

Ce fut Lizzy qui vint le réveiller, lui apprenant que ses amis avaient été conduits par Mekat au salon et qu'ils l'attendaient. Harry se leva et remercia l'elfe qui le regarda, se demandant encore ce qu'elle avait fait pour que le maître la remercie. Harry, loin de ces pensées, rejoignit ses amis au salon.

- Eh bien vieux ! C'est sympa chez toi ! Clama Ron.  
- J'adore la déco Harry, disait une Ginny, presque hystérique.  
- C'est très joli, rajouta Hermione en lui tendant un paquet.  
- Le premier livre de ma bibliothèque, merci !

Hermione lui donna une tape derrière la tête, provoquant les rires des deux autres. Harry lui dédia un sourire penaud et posa le livre sur un guéridon. Tel le représentant d'une agence immobilière, Harry leur fit la visite de la maison. Cependant, il décida de garder l'existence de sa chambre au sous-sol pour lui. Il n'avait ni envie que Ron se moque de lui pour les couleurs ni de subir un interrogatoire de la part d'Hermione et Ginny. Il présenta une chambre du 1er, elle aussi décorée dans des tons de vert, comme la chambre que Ron avait aperçu par la cheminée lors de leur communication.

- Les chambres d'ami sont vraiment très jolies, dit Ginny en les visitant avec un œil expert.

Chambres d'ami ? Harry faillit rigoler. Ce n'était pas des chambres d'invité. Du moins pas au premier. Il comptait bien avoir une grande famille. Les chambres du premier étage avaient été pensées pour ses futurs enfants. Il devait avouer que l'étage pourrait être utilisé pour les invités, mais cela n'avait pas été sa priorité première. Il regarda ses amis faire le tour du premier étage et les conduisit au second.

Il avait bien pensé leur parler de son projet de famille, mais il ne s'en sentait pas encore prêt. Bien sûr, Hermione était déjà au courant – à croire qu'elle était omnisciente – et ils en avaient déjà parlé autour d'un chocolat à la cafétéria de l'Académie, mais elle ne connaissait pas les détails. Il ne les conduit pas au grenier. D'abord parce qu'il n'y avait rien à y voir et que de toute façon, il avait la flemme de monter plus haut. Il leur parla de la salle d'entraînement et du labo au sous-sol mais ce fut tout.

- Ça a l'air génial ! Piailla Ginny.  
- Dehors ça doit être encore mieux, dit Hermione.  
- Ça l'est, confirma Harry. Vous viendrez pour déjeuner ce week-end si vous voulez.

Ron hocha la tête. De toute façon, dès qu'il était question de manger, Ron était toujours là. Harry rigola.

- Ron m'a dit que tu travaillais avec Malfoy, commença Hermione.  
- Ouais ! Avec l'équipe sigma !  
- Ça se passe comment ? S'inquiéta Ginny.

Harry regarda ses amis qui semblaient vraiment inquiets. Il n'y avait pas de quoi. Certes, sa relation avec Malfoy était des plus chaotiques, mais ils avaient grandi. Ils n'en étaient pas encore à se faire une partie endiablée de bilboquet au coin du feu, mais ils s'adressaient cordialement l'un à l'autre. Ce qui, en soi, était déjà assez bien.

- Ça va très bien. On forme une bonne équipe pour ce qu'on a à faire, se contenta-t-il de répondre, son regard défiant quiconque de lui poser plus de questions.

Lizzy apparut à ses côtés.

- Monsieur Potter maître, dit-elle. Le dîner est servi.  
- Merci Lizzy. Et si on passait à table ? Demanda Harry en conduisant ses amis à la salle à manger.

.

Harry Potter, Survivant, devenu le chef de la famille Potter, se regarda dans son miroir. Il était neuf heures et il ne savait pas quoi enfiler. Il avait rendez-vous avec une fille qu'il avait rencontré à une fête donnée par Ginny deux semaines auparavant. Elle s'appelait Maggie Steals et elle était batteuse dans l'équipe de Quidditch où jouait la rousse. Il finit par se décider pour un ensemble tout en blanc avec des boots à lacets bleues. Une veste épaisse plus tard, il monta au rez-de-chaussée, après avoir lancé plusieurs sorts chauffants sur ses vêtements. Il passa sa cape, écru, avec les armoiries Potter sur ses épaules.

- Le maître ne devrait pas sortir aujourd'hui, dit Mekat d'une petite voix. Il va faire très froid...  
- Je ferais attention, dit Harry avec un petit sourire.

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois qu'il était installé. Deux mois qu'il avait commencé à travailler avec l'équipe sigma. Deux mois avec quelques accrochages, mais sans gravité. Ils n'avaient pas encore eu d'autres affaires concernant les mangemorts, néanmoins ils n'étaient pas restés inactifs. Avec l'approche des fêtes, les réguliers étaient débordés et la section Alpha avait dû s'occuper de quelques affaires qu'ils n'auraient pas eu à traiter en temps normal. Harry sourit et sortit de la propriété. Il transplana sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il neigeait à Londres. Le sol, recouvert d'une épaisse pellicule blanche était devenu le terrain de jeux des enfants.

- Harry ? Demanda une voix.

Le susnommé se retourna et fit face à une jolie jeune femme vêtue d'une robe bleue avec une épaisse cape noire posée sur les épaules. Ses cheveux, blonds cendrés, étaient coiffés en grosses boucles et lui arrivaient au milieu du dos. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Harry se dit qu'elle ressemblait à un mélange gracieux de Malfoy et de Nott. Il sursauta à sa propre pensée.

- Maggie, tu es en avance, dit-il avec un ton de reproche amical.

La jeune fille rigola doucement.

- Je sais, mais vaut mieux en avance qu'en retard.  
- Effectivement.

Ils marchèrent un instant tout en discutant. Harry se sentait bien avec elle et il ne savait pour quelle raison. Maggie était pleine de charme, avait l'humour facile et riait à toutes ses blagues même les plus pourries. D'après Hermione, Maggie était raide de lui depuis près d'un an et elle ne cessait de bassiner ses amies en parlant de lui. Sur le coup, il s'était senti flatté. Puis il avait eu peur qu'elle ne veule de lui que comme le Survivant, mais après une dizaine de jours où ils s'étaient vus, de manière volontaire ou fortuite, il pouvait presque dire qu'elle l'appréciait vraiment.

Maggie insista pour entrer dans une bijouterie, car elle avait, selon ses dire, repéré une bague qu'elle souhaitait s'offrir. Harry avait légèrement blanchi mais était quand même entré dans le magasin. La jeune fille disparut avec un vendeur dans un recoin tandis que le jeune homme parcourait les bijoux pour homme avec lassitude. Une vendeuse se rapprocha de lui.

- Je peux vous aider ? Demanda-t-elle avec une voix douce.  
- Non mer...

Un ensemble de bracelets venait d'attirer son attention. Ils étaient quatre. Exactement comme... Harry sourit.

- Finalement oui, puis-je voir ces bracelets ? S'enquit-il.

La vendeuse acquiesça et sorti le présentoir et le posa sur une table devant Harry.

- Ils sont faits en or, or blanc, étain et argent. Chacun d'entre eux est incrusté de deux pierres magiques dans lesquelles on peut enfermer un sort. Ce serait une bonne idée pour le métier que vous faites.

Harry lui lança un sourire crispé. Il avait tendance à oublier que sa vie était connue de tous depuis la fin de la guerre.

- Je vais les prendre, finit-il par dire.  
- Les quatre ? Demanda la jeune fille étonnée.  
- Les quatre oui, assura-t-il en cherchant sa bourse.  
- Cela fera 308 gallions, 16 mornilles et 9 noises.  
- Parfait.  
- Veuillez passer par ici je vous prie.

Harry suivit la jeune fille à la caisse tandis qu'un employé empaquetait les bracelets dans de jolies boites en bois. Il paya la somme demandée et mit les boites dans la poche de sa cape. Maggie réapparut quelques instants plus tard et ils ressortirent de la boutique.

- Tu as acheté quoi ? S'enquit la jeune fille.  
- Des cadeaux pour des amis, répondit Harry sans une once d'hésitation.

La jeune fille hocha doucement la tête et le tira dans un restaurant en face de Gringotts. Harry se laissa faire, se disant que les rendez-vous se terminaient toujours de cette façon.

Ils dégustèrent un plat Italien, alors que Maggie lui racontait les voyages qu'elle avait eu l'occasion d'effectuer. Harry l'écouta poliment avec un sourire. Finalement ce fut la jeune fille qui prit congé en prétextant un thé avec sa mère. Galamment, Harry la raccompagna au point de transplanage et la regarda partir. Sitôt fait, il grogna et retourna directement à la bijouterie. La vendeuse qui s'était occupé de lui fut surprise.

- Monsieur, nous n'avons pas répondu à vos attentes ?  
- Si, si, mais je souhaiterais parler au jeune homme qui s'entretenait avec mon amie.  
- Laurent ? Il vient de terminer sa journée, il est parti.

Harry hocha la tête.

- Veuillez s'il-vous-plaît annuler la commande de cette bague grossière, grinça Harry.  
- Quelle bague ?  
- Il saura de quoi je parle.

Harry sortit de la boutique. Lors du déjeuner, l'attitude de Maggie lui avait semblé étrange et il avait exploré ses pensées grâce à la Legilimancie. Il avait découvert que la jeune fille avait déjà prévu de lui mettre le grappin dessus en commandant une bague à son nom pour plus tard. Il soupira. La prochaine fois, il legilimancierait sa conquête dès le premier rendez-vous.

Harry Potter se dirigea directement chez Fleury et Bott et s'enfonça dans les profondeurs de la librairie à la recherche de certains livres en particulier. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, le gérant le vit arriver, une cinquantaine de livres lévitant derrière lui. Sans faire attention à l'air choqué des autres clients, Harry paya sa commande, la réduisit et rentra chez lui. La célébrité commençait sérieusement à lui peser. Il n'avait jamais demandé à être reconnu où qu'il aille ni à être épié au moindre moment. Il transplana juste devant son portail et se retrouva confronté à une dizaine de plumes à papote.

- Monsieur Potter, disait un journaliste, qu'avez-vous à dire suite à l'affaire Nott ?  
- Monsieur Potter, criait un autre, nous voulons des détails sur l'arrestation !

Harry les regarda les yeux ronds. Ne sachant quoi répondre il transplana plus loin et rentra sur la propriété par le bois. Heureusement qu'il avait posé une barrière anti-intrusion, car il était persuadé que la barrière en fer forgé n'allait pas arrêter ces journalistes. _C'est étrange, j'ai lu la Gazette ce matin et il n'y avait rien en rapport avec moi ou Nott_.

- Mekat est contente de savoir que le maître est rentré, lui dit l'elfe en guise de salut.

Harry hocha la tête et s'en alla ranger ses livres à la bibliothèque avant de poser les boites en bois sur une table de la pièce. Vesta arriva à ce moment, passant par une ouverture spéciale près du plafond et lâcha dans sa main un hors-série spécial de la Gazette. _Ils font des hors-série à présent ?_ Harry haussa les épaules et se mit à lire. Les gros titres traitaient de l'arrestation et de l'incarcération à Azkaban de Nott Sr. _Oh... C'est ça..._ Il parcourut l'article en diagonale. Il était fait mention de son équipe qui avait réussi à appréhender le mangemort en fuite. Il haussa les épaules et jeta le journal au feu.

Le jeune homme attrapa un livre de sortilèges et ses boites et partit s'enfermer dans son bureau. Il avait retrouvé le livre qu'Hermione avait utilisé pour créer les pièces de l'A.D et pensait qu'il pourrait enchanter les bracelets afin de les utiliser en mission. Il avait pensé en offrir un à Baxter, mais après un mois passé en sa compagnie, il avait réalisé que son supérieur n'aurait jamais que du mépris envers l'équipe et doutait fortement qu'il apprécie son initiative. Il savait que Baxter ne cessait de le legilimancer à chaque fin de mission et à chaque fois qu'il passait du temps dans la salle de réunion – c'est à dire tous les jours. Il remercia d'autant plus Snape pour avoir été un si bon maître en matière d'Occlumancie. Grâce à ses aiguillages et aux cours qu'il lui avait prodigué, Harry avait grandement progressé. Et grâce à l'entraînement à l'Académie des Aurors, il pouvait se targuer d'être un assez bon legilimens et un occlumens de première qualité.

.

Deux heures plus tard, Hermione se présenta au salon par cheminette alors qu'Harry venait à peine de terminer d'enchanter les bracelets avec une batterie de sorts qu'il ne pensait pas avoir à utiliser un jour. Le jeune homme descendit rejoindre son amie.

- Qu'y a-t-il Mione ?  
- Une urgence au bureau, Baxter m'a demandé de venir te chercher. Tu as dix minutes.

Harry hocha la tête et se précipita dans sa chambre afin de changer de tenue. Il remonta fin prêt.

- C'est bon ? Demanda la jeune fille.  
- Non attends.

Il remonta au bureau, attrapa trois boites, enfila un bracelet et redescendit. Ils débouchèrent au bureau dans la salle des cheminées. Harry et Hermione descendirent à la salle de réunion. Ils étaient attendus.

- J'ai failli attendre Potter, grogna Baxter.

Harry s'excusa rapidement, jetant un regard surprit à Zabini qui arborait un joli bleu sur la mâchoire.

- Aujourd'hui notre premier ministre donne une réception avec des hauts dignitaires dans sa résidence. C'est pourquoi on nous a donné cette affaire, grinça le chef. Granger, rendez-vous utile et allez récupérer les informations nécessaires à mon bureau.

Hermione hocha la tête et s'en alla rapidement.

- Quant à moi, je suis attendu ailleurs alors Potter je compte sur toi pour maîtriser ces chiens et classer cette perte de temps aussi vite que possible.

La brune revint avec un record de vitesse et distribua des dossiers. Elle fut ensuite entraînée hors de la pièce par Baxter. Harry regarda la porte se fermer, les yeux ronds.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Finit-il par demander.  
- Une banale affaire d'hygiène dans un immeuble assez sélect et ça le transforme en tyran, soupira Nott.  
- Ça va aller Zabini ?

Le noir hocha la tête. Harry prit connaissance du dossier et le posa.

- Ça semble pas si compliqué. On sera de retour dans deux heures au pire, professa-t-il.

Alors que les Serpentards allaient quitter la pièce Harry les arrêta. Il posa les trois boites sur la table, en face de chacun de leur futur propriétaire.

- C'est oui Potter, dit Malfoy avec un sourire narquois, en lui soufflant une bouffée de nicotine au visage. Mais les trois ? Tu ne peux pas te satisfaire avec un seul n'est-ce pas ?

Zabini et Nott éclatèrent de rire et Harry piqua un fard.

- Arrête tes conneries Malfoy, marmonna-t-il. Ce sont des bracelets. Ils fonctionnent sur le même principe que les pièces.  
- Oh, se contenta de lâcher Zabini, comme s'il était déçu.  
- Il contient aussi une sorte de sort de traçage. Il n'y a que vous et moi qui pouvons le détecter car nos bracelets sont liés.

Nott hocha la tête et enfila le bracelet en étain. Il s'ajusta immédiatement à son poignet. Zabini fit de même avec le bracelet en or et Malfoy hérita de celui en or blanc. Se sentant satisfait, Harry sonna le départ, non sans penser que les Serpentards auraient sa santé mentale avant la fin de cette histoire.

.

L'immeuble qu'ils devaient visiter se trouvait au milieu du Londres moldu. C'était l'une de ces structures sorcières qui devaient leur cachet et le prix du mètre carré à leur présence quasi indétectable dans le milieu moldu pour l'œil non averti. Ils arrivèrent, en magicobus, près de Victoria Park. L'appartement qu'ils devaient visiter appartenait à une certaine Cherene Bloomburry. Une chanteuse sorcière qui était apparue brusquement au top dix en à peine deux mois alors qu'avant elle peinait à vendre des disques. Malfoy siffla en arrivant devant l'immeuble.

- Depuis combien de temps est-elle installée ici ? demanda-t-il.  
- Deux mois, depuis la vente de son dernier album, répondit Zabini, le regard rivé sur les notes.  
- Elle n'a pas perdu de temps...

Si les moldus voyaient une simple maison avec un petit jardin, les sorciers avaient devant leurs yeux, un immeuble d'une dizaine d'étages dans un style régence qui pourrait faire tache parmi les autres maisons si les sorciers s'en souciaient.

Ils pénétrèrent dans l'immeuble et furent immédiatement accueillis par Miss Gaskell, une sexagénaire qui, selon leurs informations, était une sorcière de faible niveau.

- Bonjour messieurs, dit-elle aimablement.  
- Bonjour, répondit Harry en jetant un regard circulaire à l'entrée.

L'endroit était un peu trop sombre à son goût et les couleurs, du violet et du jaune, plutôt criardes. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cet immeuble était réputé. Malgré le fait qu'il n'y ait pas d'uniforme pour les Aurors, la concierge repéra la plaque accrochée à la cape de l'homme qu'elle avait reconnu comme monsieur Potter. Le blond devait être un Malfoy. Il n'y avait pas de doutes, la couleur de ses cheveux était assez particulière pour qu'on s'en souvienne – surtout quand on avait passé des années à écouter sa fille se pâmer devant la beauté du paternel. Elle les guida vers l'ascenseur et en silence les mena au dernier étage. Celui-ci était composé de deux appartements et miss Jeds s'était plainte d'une odeur persistante et pestilentielle. Elle était bien allée se renseigner, mais miss Bloomburry avait verrouillé son appartement et la concierge ne voulait pas intervenir dans l'intimité de sa locataire. Elle avait porté l'affaire à l'attention du petit service d'hygiène du ministère qui l'avait envoyé se faire "foutre chez les Aurors". Ils arrivèrent rapidement au dernier étage et la concierge les quitta sur le pas de la porte. Elle n'avait plus rien à faire là à présent et elle avait d'autres sombrals à fouetter.

Zabini s'approcha de la porte et la toucha doucement du bout des doigts. Il posa son oreille tout contre le bois. Harry se demanda ce qu'il était en train de faire. Comme personne ne semblait l'interrompre, il le laissa faire.

- Deux sorts de protection, un anti intrusion, porte ignifugée, douze sorts d'entrée basiques néanmoins, récita-t-il les yeux fermés.

.o.

Théodore hocha la tête et regarda Potter. Ce dernier, encore choqué de la technique d'analyse de Blaise, désactiva leur colliers avec un air qui fit Draco éclater de rire. Sans se préoccuper ni de son chef, ni de son coéquipier qui commençaient à élever la voix, Théodore sortit sa baguette et se mit à réciter des contre-sorts comme une litanie.

Tandis que Potter et Draco se battaient en fond, Blaise s'assit près de lui en les regardant. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour les sorts d'intrusion. Il ne faisait pas dans la dentelle lui. Il regarda Théo et sourit doucement. D'une main tendre, il dégagea une mèche, s'attirant un regard de remerciement.

- Pas de quoi, répondit-il. Tu sais... j'ai parfois l'impression de revenir à Poudlard avec ces deux-là, dit-il en désignant les autres d'un coup de tête. Je me demande si un jour ça va changer... Tout ce que je souhaite c'est que Drake se maîtrise et ne le tue pas. Il a déjà assez de problèmes comme ça avec Baxter.

Même si Théo ne lui répondait pas, le noir savait qu'il l'entendait et approuvait sûrement. Il regarda son coéquipier. Celui-ci commençait à faiblir. Foutus colliers limiteurs de magie. Blaise posa une main sur son épaule et lui transmit un peu de sa force. Ce sort n'était pas très utilisé, mais dans le cas présent, et surtout après la punition que Baxter leur avait infligé à tous les deux, cette aide était sûrement la bienvenue.

La veille au soir, Théo avait surpris Baxter dans une position très compromettante avec une jeune fille du bureau. S'il n'avait pas pu la voir, après regroupement des informations, les trois jeunes hommes étaient arrivés à une conclusion étonnante. Et à cause de cette petite intrusion, Baxter s'était vengé en le soumettant au _fulgur cadit _et Blaise s'était pris une bonne droite à la moldue. Théo avait passé la nuit à l'infirmerie et il ressentait encore maintenant l'électricité traverser ses membres.

Il soupira. Ce collier, en les privant de magie, les rendaient encore plus sensibles à cette dernière. Sur un sorcier ordinaire, le _fulgur cadit_ ne fait que propager une petite décharge de l'intensité d'un éclair de faible portée, de quoi arrêter un suspect en pleine course. Mais à cause de la présence du collier alpha – comme on l'avait appelé – le ressenti était équivalent au double sinon au triple. On ne pouvait pas en mourir, mais la douleur équivalait au _doloris_ d'une personne particulièrement en colère. Théodore gémit et le regarda. Il avait terminé.

- Merci Blaise, murmura-t-il.  
- Pas de quoi, ça va aller ?  
- Juste besoin de quelques secondes pour m'en remettre.

Il hocha la tête et regarda Draco. Celui-ci, sur le point d'insulter une énième fois Potter, se tut. Il n'avait plus besoin de détourner son attention à présent. Il se rapprocha de ses amis et discrètement, caressa la hanche de Théo. Potter se ramena ensuite.

.o.

Harry n'avais pas compris ce qui avait pris à Malfoy, mais il était bien content d'en avoir terminé. Avec un grognement il vint les rejoindre.

- C'est ouvert ? Risqua-t-il.  
- Oui, lâcha Zabini avant d'ouvrir la porte d'un violent coup de pied.

Ils se précipitèrent, la baguette en joue, dans une pièce... vide. Sans baisser leur garde, chacun d'entre eux alla inspecter une pièce. L'appartement était vide. Ne subsistait que des aliments pourris ainsi qu'une litière pleine et un chat en putréfaction, d'où l'odeur nauséabonde. Harry se précipita pour ouvrir une fenêtre.

- L'appartement est totalement vide, constata Zabini.  
- Et selon le chat, pas habité depuis au moins un mois ou deux, rajouta Nott.  
- Elle serait peut-être partie en vacances ? Osa Harry.  
- Impossible, rétorqua Malfoy. La chambre est dans un état... féminin et il y avait des vivres.  
- Elle est sûrement morte, argua Nott.  
- C'est le seul moyen pour disparaître sans s'occuper de tout ce bordel, admit Malfoy.  
- Il est trop tôt pour spéculer ce genre de choses, interrompit Harry en lançant des sorts de détection.  
- Alors ? Demanda Zabini quelques instants plus tard.  
- Rien de probant.

Nott se baissa au niveau d'un immonde tapis d'un jaune criard.

- Tu sens ça Draco ? Demanda-t-il.

Le susnommé hocha la tête doucement.

- Quoi ? Reprit Harry.  
- Quand une baguette accoutumée à la magie noire lance un sort de nettoyage, surtout sur un objet en fibres comme un tapis, il subsiste toujours une odeur, répondit Malfoy.  
- Et vous pouvez la sentir dans la putréfaction ?  
- Elle est assez particulièrement mémorable oui...  
- Et ça sent quoi ?  
- La glace à la cerise.  
- Sans blagues…

Harry se rapprocha et constata, avec effroi, que le tapis avait effectivement une arrière odeur de glace à la cerise. Avec l'aide de Zabini, il ôta le tapis. Sur le sol, il y avait de longues traces comme si un objet avait été accroché aux lattes du parquet et traîné sur quelques centimètres. Harry plissa les sourcils, cherchant à imaginer ce qui aurait pu se passer.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut être ? demanda Nott.  
- Des traces d'ongles, répondit Zabini.  
- Et comment tu le sais ? demanda Harry.  
- L'expérience, lâcha le noir. Si vous regardez bien, il y aura sûrement des traces de vernis dans le bois.

Harry le regarda avec insistance. Quel genre d'expérience avait pu conduire Zabini à connaître ce genre de chose ? Il frissonna et se reprit avant de commencer à imaginer le pire. Et si jamais Zabini avait déjà fait du mal à une femme au point qu'elle en arrive à s'agripper au sol comme si sa vie en dépendait ? Il croisa le regard du sigma et baissa les yeux, se reconcentrant sur les traces d'ongles.

- Boss j'ai du nouveau ! dit Malfoy. Viens voir.

Sous le tapis, il y avait deux ou trois larges tâches de sang. Harry fit quelques prélèvements. Il se pouvait bien que l'équipe ait raison et que Cherene Bloomburry soit morte. Mais pourquoi ? Nott se rapprocha du tapis et réfléchit.

- Je crois savoir ce qui s'est passé, dit-il avec assurance.  
- Dis toujours, répliqua Harry.

Nott s'assit sur le canapé avec un sourire suffisant et croisa les jambes.

- Premièrement, pourquoi de si larges taches de sang ? S'ils l'avaient tué en faisant couler son sang, il n'y aurait eu qu'une seule. Et c'est comme ça qu'ils ont fait disparaître Cherene Bloomburry, sans laisser de traces, en la sortant sans que quiconque ne remarque quoique ce soit...  
- Comment ça ?  
- La manière même dont elle a été tuée est presqu'évidente. Aucune trace de sorts offensifs, ni défensifs, juste ménagers. Aucune projection de sang et pourtant un tapis maculé. Ils l'ont surement étranglée.  
- Mais pourquoi le sang alors ? marmonna Harry plus pour lui-même.  
- Théo tu penses vraiment que... coupa Zabini.  
- Je vois, continua Malfoy. Ingénieux... rare, moldu, mais ingénieux...  
- Que voulez-vous dire ? Grogna Harry qui n'était pas ravi de ne rien comprendre.  
- Ils l'ont tuée sans verser une goutte de sang, sans utiliser le moindre sort, ils l'ont étranglé ou asphyxiée. C'est pour ça que les sorts de détection n'ont rien remarqué, assura Nott. Ils ont ensuite étalé le corps sur le tapis, et ont démantelé son corps, qu'ils ont ensuite évacué avec eux. Il se pourrait même qu'ils soient sortis avec tout ça dans les poches sous polynectar, se faisant passer pour la victime.

Harry hocha la tête calmement

- Elle a sans doute essayé de résister, continua Malfoy. D'où la marque sur le sol.  
- C'est dégueu, coupa Zabini.  
- Ils ont sans doute pensé qu'on ne connaîtrait pas les techniques moldues, reprit Malfoy. C'est arriver cent ans trop tard. Ils avaient la volonté et le cran, mais c'est un boulot d'amateurs, conclu-t-il avec un sourire qui figea Harry sur place.  
- Vraiment... murmura Harry qui ne se sentait tout d'un coup plus en sécurité, seul entre ces assassins. Mais qu'aurait-t-on fait du corps ?

Nott sourit perfidement.

- Eh bien, vu que Cherene Bloomburry a donné un concert la semaine dernière, on peut supposer qu'au moins ses cheveux ont été gardés pour du polynectar.  
- Au moins ses cheveux ? douta Harry.  
- Voyons Potter, susurra Zabini. Le polynectar demande un bout de la personne visée... On n'a jamais précisé quel bout...  
- Vu sous cet angle... Vous êtes sûrs de ce que vous avancez ?  
- C'est la solution la plus plausible Potter, grogna Nott.  
- Mais pour le sort de nettoyage. Il reste des traces de sang, ce n'est pas logique, contra Harry.  
- Cette immondice jaune est un tapis moldu, dit Malfoy en pointant du doigt l'objet. Vendu dans les surfaces spécialisées. Il est en polyester. D'après de récentes recherches, le polyester est une fibre isolante de magie. Tu auras beau lancer tous les sorts de nettoyage que tu connais, jamais ce sang ne sortira de là.  
- Comment tu sais ça ?  
- Je me tiens au courant des avancées de notre monde, lâcha le blond.

Harry se contenta de cette réponse et se redressa.

- Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici.

Ils ressortirent et Harry verrouilla la porte avec le sceau spécial des Auror. Il désactiva les colliers et ils rentrèrent en portoloin.

.

Hermione entra dans la salle de réunion. Harry buvait son café dans un coin tandis que Nott et Malfoy jouaient aux échecs et que Zabini lisait un livre dont elle ne préférait pas voir le titre. Elle se racla la gorge et posa un dossier sur la table.

- Grâce à des recherches poussées, nous avons trouvé des résidus de sang dans l'évier et grâce à ses cheveux présents sur la brosse, on a pu déterminer qu'il s'agissait bien de Cherene Bloomburry.

Harry hocha la tête, Zabini se gratta les couilles, Malfoy fit un vague geste de la main et Nott bougea une pièce sur l'échiquier. Hermione soupira.

- Pourtant quelqu'un continue à jouer son rôle à la perfection. Elle est devenue encore plus populaire ces dernières semaines, murmura Malfoy.  
- Quelqu'un qui usurpe son identité, proposa Zabini sans lâcher son livre.  
- C'est peut-être le cas, répliqua Hermione. Mais arriver à chanter exactement comme elle, cela révèle du génie.  
- Et niveau génie tu t'y connais, railla le blond.  
- Suffit Malfoy ! Ordonna Harry en se redressant. Pour le moment, tout ce qui importe c'est que la personne qui utilise le corps et l'image de Bloomburry ne se doute de rien.

Hermione hocha la tête.

- Baxter n'est pas présent, mais le grand boss te confie l'affaire Harry, dit-elle.

Nott lui jeta un regard étrange et Harry soupira.

- Il nous faudrait confondre la Cherene Bloomburry qui se promène dans la nature.

Hermione lui lança un sourire victorieux.

- J'ai réussi à obtenir une invitation pour une fête privée qu'elle donne la semaine prochaine dans un club sorcier de Liverpool.  
- T'es parfaite Hermione ! Clama Harry alors qu'un raclement de gorge montait du côté du jeu d'échec. En attendant, il faudrait interroger discrètement ses proches...

.

Cinq autres jours étaient passés. Ils n'avaient toujours rien trouvé de concret concernant Cherene Bloomburry. Harry enrageait. Il passait la plupart de ses nuits dans son bureau – qu'il avait réinstallé au 1er étage – rentrant rarement à la maison. Cette affaire lui semblait beaucoup plus louche qu'elle ne l'était. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi quelqu'un prendrait la peine d'usurper l'identité d'une chanteuse ratée, juste pour la « remplacer ». Il devait y avoir quelque chose de plus profond derrière cet acte. Il se leva et s'étira longuement. Les Serpentards semblaient s'y connaître en matière de crimes. Peut-être qu'ils sauraient lui donner des pistes. Il ferma son bureau et prit l'ascenseur. La salle était vide. Ils devaient être dans leurs quartiers. Harry y était déjà allé quelques fois, alors il ouvrit la porte, la referma et attendit le petit clic – qui était gage de sécurité – pour regarder dans le salon. Personne. Il poussa la porte de la chambre de Zabini. Celui-ci dormait. Harry sourit et le laissa. Il poussa celle de Nott. Personne. Finalement, il finit par entrer dans la chambre de Malfoy et resta figé.

- Hmm Drake... plus fort, gémit Nott sans remarquer sa présence.  
- Patience Théo, répondit Malfoy en lui mordant l'épaule.

Nott était appuyé sur la commode, visiblement en pleine extase. Ses mains étaient liées par une cravate aux couleurs de Serpentard. Il était complètement nu et Harry nota, avec une précision professionnelle, que ses hanches étaient pleines de marques de doigts. Malfoy bougeait de plus en plus rapidement en lui, tout en poussant des râles rauques. Il attrapa la chevelure du brun et tira doucement, mettant son cou à nu avant d'y planter ses dents, ouvrant une plaie légère. Ce fut à ce moment que Nott remarqua sa présence. Il lui sourit.

- Tu veux... te joindre à nous Potter ? Demanda-t-il avec une voix des plus sensuelles.

Malfoy tourna la tête vers lui et lui lança un sourire insolent, sans pour autant arrêter ce qu'il faisait.

- Pourquoi pas, il bande déjà, dit-il, le regard sur son entrejambe, en se pourléchant les lèvres.

Harry fit alors la seule chose qui lui sembla logique et urgente. Il activa le portoloin de son bracelet et fuit, poursuivi par l'éclat de rire des deux amants.

Il rouvrit les yeux sur sa salle d'entraînement. Il avait encore le cœur battait dans ses oreilles. Il en était sûr, il était rouge. De honte ou d'excitation il ne saurait dire. Cela faisait trois ans qu'il n'avait pas été confronté à... ça... Avec les cours, les sorties sur les lieux des enquêtes, sa bataille au Ministère pour faire innocenter Sirius et faire reconnaître le rôle du professeur Snape, il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps pour badiner ni pour avoir de relations sexuelles. Certes il lui arrivait de se masturber – comme toute personne normalement constituée, disait Ron quand ils en parlaient – mais il n'avait pas touché une fille depuis... et bien depuis Ginny à Poudlard.

Il déglutit et s'assit sur le sol. C'était la première fois qu'il était confronté à des gays. Peut-être était-ce dû à son abstinence forcée mais ça l'avait excité. L'air totalement extatique de Nott, ou leurs gémissements. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état. Il regarda son entrejambe en soupirant. Malfoy avait eu raison. Il se releva et se précipita pour prendre une douche glacée. Cependant, elle n'arrangea rien à son état. Il dû se terminer à la main...

.

Le lendemain, quand il arriva au bureau, il hésita avant de descendre. Ron lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule sans remarquer son état et le laissa à l'entrée. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il prit l'ascenseur. Avec un soulagement presque divin, il remarqua qu'Hermione était présente dans la salle avec un dossier et semblait l'attendre, un livre à la main.

- Mione, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Nott leva les yeux vers lui avec un sourire coquin. Harry frissonna et s'efforça de ne pas rougir. Mais c'était sans compter le sourire goguenard de Zabini et le regard perçant de Malfoy. Il leur donna son dos et put clairement entendre Zabini murmurer « T'avais raison, joli cul ». Il se concentra, éleva ses barrières d'occlumencie et soutint le regard, agacé, de sa meilleure amie.

- Je t'attendais voyons, rétorqua-t-elle.

Harry lui sourit faiblement.

- Je suis désolé, mais nos recherches n'ont rien donné pour le moment.  
- Et c'est demain la soirée, soupira Zabini.  
- On n'a d'ailleurs toujours pas décidé qui jouerait l'appât.  
- Moi, bien sûr, coupa Hermione.

Tout le monde la regarda et elle défia quiconque de l'empêcher de prendre part à cette mission. Malfoy soupira.

- C'est comme tu veux miss génie, lâcha-t-il avant de reprendre sa partie d'échec avec Nott.  
- Ça me fait penser, murmura la jeune fille. Je reviens tout de suite !

Elle disparut dans les étages. Harry regarda ses subalternes qui ne semblaient pas plus affectés que cela. Il détailla d'abord Malfoy. Ce petit con n'avait pas du tout changé à ce qu'il avait pu constater lors de ce dernier mois. Il était devenu plus mature certes, mais il le détestait toujours autant. Rancune tenace. Il paraissait tout le temps dans ses pensées. Zabini ressemblait presque au stéréotype du jeune de Harlem. Il avait l'air d'être bourrin mais pouvait se montrer d'une extrême finesse. Nott quand à lui restait la plus grande énigme autant il pouvait avoir l'air angélique, autant certaines fois, ses expressions poussaient au frisson. Il ferma les yeux. Il faudrait qu'il consulte les dossiers personnels de l'équipe. Restait à voir si on le lui autoriserait.

Zabini se pencha sur l'épaule de Nott et lui murmura quelque chose qui lui arracha un sourire tout en regardant de son côté. Malfoy ne chercha pas à maîtriser son rire. Harry rougit brutalement. Il savait de quoi ils parlaient... Zabini devait être au courant. Il se sentait con. Hermione redescendit, une lueur de triomphe dans le regard.

- J'ai retrouvé ce dossier. Il avait été classé.  
- Tu faisais de l'archivage ? demanda Harry curieux.  
- Heu... en quelque sorte, répondit Hermione en piquant un fard. Mais là n'est pas la question. On a reçu une plainte de voisinage émanant d'un village sorcier au nord de Plymouth il y a plus de deux mois. La propriétaire d'un chalet, une dénommée Aurora Dalbert, avait été accusée de gâcher le prestige du quartier car elle ne prenait pas soin de son jardin. Après vérification, il a semblé qu'elle avait déménagé.  
- Où est le rapport avec notre affaire ? Demanda Nott en levant enfin les yeux de son plateau.  
- Eh bien Aurora Dalbert était la styliste de Cherene Bloomburry avant sa nouvelle renommée.  
- Ce serait elle qui aurait fait le coup ?  
- Il semblerait que non, car certaines sources tendent à dire qu'elles travaillent toujours ensemble. Mais c'est une information dont la véracité peut être mise en doute.  
- On ferait mieux d'aller vérifier ça tout de suite. Nott avec moi, Malfoy et Zabini, vous allez là où travaillait Aurora Dalbert.

Zabini et Malfoy s'en allèrent les premiers, après que Harry ait désactivé leurs colliers, et lui et Nott partirent pour Plymouth. Dès que Nott posa le pied hors du magicobus, il noua ses cheveux dans une queue-de-cheval. Harry le regarda faire, notant pour la première fois la grâce de son cou et la finesse de ses traits. Nott sourit.

- Tu as envie d'essayer avec moi ?  
- Arrête Nott, je suis pas gay.  
- Mais pourtant t'a bandé hier, non ? C'était à ton goût ? Assez excitant ?  
- Tu sais bien que c'était pas délibéré.  
- Quoi ? Ta présence ou ton érection ?

Ils avançaient en direction du village sorcier, par un petit chemin forestier désert.

- Les deux, grogna Harry.  
- Ça je veux bien le croire, t'as eu l'air si surprit quand t'as réalisé, gloussa Nott.  
- Écoute, je veux pas me mêler de vos affaires...

Nott le plaqua contre un arbre et se colla à lui.

- Regarde, je te parle juste et tu commences déjà à t'exciter.

Harry resta figé. Nott avait tout à fait raison sur ce point. Il aurait dû prendre Zabini avec lui... au moins il... Ses pensées perdirent leur fil quand Nott posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. _Bon sang, aussi douces que celles d'une femme_. Harry gémit alors que les mains de Nott s'étaient logées sous sa chemise. Cette situation était aberrante, mais Harry ne pouvait, ou plutôt ne voulait rien faire pour aller contre. Nott recula la tête et déplaça ses lèvres dans son cou. Harry gémit un peu plus fort. Et se laissa aller contre l'arbre. Nott en profita pour glisser une main dans son jean.

- Boss, t'en as vraiment envie hein ? Susurra-t-il.  
- Ta gueule Nott, souffla Harry rouge de honte. Et t'arrête surtout pas...

Nott poussa un petit rire coquin et se mit à genoux. D'un geste quasi professionnel, il libéra son sexe et le prit en bouche. Harry perdit la notion du temps à cet instant même. C'était sa première fellation. Et malgré le fait qu'elle soit faite par un homme – Nott, un meurtrier de surcroît – cela ne gâcha en rien le plaisir coupable qu'il ressentit alors. Il ne tarda pas à se libérer entre ses lèvres, haletant d'un désir encore inassouvi.

.o.

Théodore sourit. Il avait Potter entre ses mains à présent. Blaise avait raison. Il était intéressé. Il se dit qu'il pourrait bien s'amuser encore un peu. Il tira Potter en dehors du sentier et ôta son pantalon, dévoilant une griffe de dragon sur la hanche. Il ôta sa cape et l'étala sur un parterre de feuilles avant de se coucher dessus, les jambes écartées.

- Viens, murmura-t-il avec envie. Viens Potter...

Et celui-ci ne se fit pas prier. _À se demander s'il se rend compte de ce qui se passe... _Théodore gémit quand il entra en lui. Sans aucune préparation. Mais cela ne le dérangea pas plus que ça. Potter se montrait empressé, comme un gosse à qui l'on apprenait les délices du sexe. Il fut obligé d'imposer un rythme plus lent, plus sensuel.

- Calme-toi, lui dit-il. On a tout notre temps...

Il profita d'un instant de faiblesse de Potter pour le chevaucher. Il préférait être au-dessus, et maîtriser la situation. Il resserra ses muscles, profitant du regard perdu de Potter et se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser. Le baiser n'avait rien de doux. Passionnel, violent, oui, mais aucune tendresse. Cela tombait bien, Théo ne cherchait pas la complaisance...

.o.

Harry ouvrit les yeux en haletant. Nott était couché sur lui, le souffle aussi erratique que le sien. Bon sang il avait couché avec Nott. Il gémit doucement.

- Fait pas ta vierge effarouchée boss, murmura-t-il contre son oreille. C'était fait entre deux personnes consentantes, pas de quoi hurler, reprit-il en lui mordillant doucement le cou.

Harry gémit et hocha la tête doucement.

- Bien, reprit-il. Maintenant on se lève et on reprend le boulot.

Nott lui vola un baiser et se lança un sort de nettoyage avant de se rhabiller. Harry en fit de même. L'esprit encore perdu sur ce qui venait de se passer. Le pire dans l'histoire c'est qu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne regrettait rien et qu'il ne serait pas contre recommencer. _Serais-je devenu gay ?_ Il faillit éclater de rire. C'était impossible. Oui... il devait déjà avoir ça en lui bien avant. Il déglutit et ramassa la cape de Nott.

- Merci, lança le _sigma_ en la remettant sur ses épaules.

Ils repartirent comme si rien de tout cela n'avait eu lieu. Harry préféra monter ses barrières d'Occlumancie et se concentrer sur ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Ils furent accueillis par Don Lavaro, le doyen du village, qui les conduisit devant le chalet d'Aurora Dalbert. À ce moment-là, le bracelet se mit à émettre une sensation de gel. Zabini et Malfoy n'avaient rien trouvé. Il espérait que son investigation ici serait plus fructueuse, bien que la présence de Nott à ses côtés compliquait les choses.

- Vous n'avez rien remarqué de différent ? Demanda Nott au doyen.  
- Pas vraiment jeune homme, répondit-il. Miss Dalbert, après s'être excusée auprès de la copropriété n'est pas souvent revenue au village. Elle n'y passe que certains week-ends. D'ailleurs elle était là samedi soir dernier. Elle ne reviendra sûrement pas avant le mois prochain...  
- Merci monsieur.

Le doyen les laissa devant un petit chalet assez bien entretenu, quoique à l'écart de la place du village. Nott sortit sa baguette et fit le tour alors qu'Harry surveillait les environs. Il se concentra et reprit son sérieux. L'affaire était plus importante que ses états d'âme et ses coucheries.

- Il semblerait que la maison soit vide, confirma Nott.  
- Eh bien entrons... Il y a juste un sort de défense.

Harry s'appliqua à détruire le sort et ils purent pénétrer dans les lieux. L'endroit était assez petit quoique parfaitement éclairé. Une kitchenette avec table pour manger, un petit salon et une chambre avec salle de bain. Typique d'une célibataire. En voulant aller voir le jardin arrière, Harry se prit le pied dans un tapis et sautilla afin de reprendre son équilibre. Le tapis s'était déplacé et avait dévoilé une trappe. Avec un regard de connivence, les deux hommes descendirent et ce qu'ils y virent leur fit froid dans le dos.

Il y avait tout un système moldu d'électricité et deux grands congélateurs. Dans un coin, un chaudron entier de potion bouillonnait doucement, tandis que deux étagères étaient pleines avec des fioles de la même potion.

- Polynectar, confirma Nott.

Sur un grand établi teinté de sang, il y avait un reste de crâne humain avec un sort de stase. On ne pouvait même pas reconnaître l'individu tellement on s'était acharné sur son visage. Harry inspecta lentement les étagères. Aucune étiquette sur les fioles.

- Boss, appela Nott. Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose...

Dans les congélateurs, il y avait de grands seaux pleins de sang et de viande congelée.

- Tu penses que... commença Harry.  
- Y'a de grandes chances, confirma Nott. Il y en a trois différents...  
- On aurait donc trois identités usurpées?  
Harry sortit des fioles de sa cape et fit quelques prélèvements.  
- J'enverrai ça au labo.  
- Si tu veux un conseil, confie ça à Draco.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Le labo te donnera les résultats dans trois semaines minimum... Drake le fait en quelques jours...  
- Il a le droit d'utiliser le labo ?  
- Plus depuis... quelques temps, mais tu trouveras bien une solution non ? Dit Nott avec un sourire.

Harry hocha la tête. Cette affaire mériterait qu'il s'y penche de plus près...

* * *

Un chapitre un peu plus long ! Enfin posté ! Normalement tout est ok mais comme on sait jamais, pardonnez les fautes ^^'

La suite dans un mois !

_Dans le prochain épisode : Harry se prend une leçon d'histoire. Une tempête éclate. Hermione cache un grand secret. Théodore dévoile sa force. Blaise aussi d'ailleurs. Harry s'entraîne et Draco découvre quelque chose qui fait basculer l'affaire._

_**Edellith**_


	4. Chapter 3

Dia duit!

Je reviens d'une expédition ma foi sombre et intriguant dans les catacombes de Paris pour pouvoir décrire une partie d'un chapitre à venir (je ne vous dirai pas que c'est le 6 ou p't'être le 7 au point où j'en suis...) Ce fut intéressant, boueux et adorablement sombre. Je pense que j'ai du matériel pour travailler maintenant (en fait c'était juste une excuse pour sortir). Alors je vous propose enfin le chapitre 3. Mine de rien, le temps passe vite…

**Disclamer:** Psiiit, en fait j'ai secrètement posé une option sur Théodore Nott, mais chuuut !

**Raiting:** M justifié again pour ce chapitre ! **Présence de Slash dans ce chapitre ! **

**Blabla:** Je suis très heureuse de vous présenter ce chapitre. Et aussi que ma fic vous plaise. Vos commentaires sont pour moi comme un Severus Snape enrubanné sous mon sapin pour noël =)  
Je pense que je vais définitivement adopter le 22 comme date de publication à partir de maintenant =)  
Cat240, que faisais-tu dans mon esprit quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre?! xD

Pour Rosy.M, en espérant que ce chapitre soit à la hauteur ! )

Et toujours à toi, ma beta.

_Précédemment dans Division Alpha : Bloomburry est morte, Dalbert cache des corps dans son sous-sol, Hermione est sous la coupe de Baxter et Ginny est morte. (oui ce fut un résumé bref)_

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Division Alpha**

**Chapitre III**

* * *

Le vent ne s'était pas calmé quand ils réapparurent devant un portail forgé. L'un des hommes poussa l'objet en fer forgé, invitant les autres à entrer. Il les guida sur le perron et ouvrit la porte. Ils entrèrent en même temps qu'une quantité non négligeable de boue. Harry, puisque c'était lui, ôta sa cape et l'accrocha au porte manteau. Il tendit la main et accrocha les trois autres qu'on lui avait remis. Malfoy regarda autour de lui tandis que Zabini observait avec presque de la fascination la porte qui devait avoir pas moins de treize sorts de protection. Nott s'étira longuement.

- Alors c'est ici chez toi Potter ? Demanda Malfoy.

Lizzy apparut soudainement à ses côtés, lui faisant hausser un sourcil.

- Maître Potter désire que Lizzy serve un thé ? Demanda-t-elle  
- Plutôt quatre cafés si ça vous va, dit-il en regardant l'équipe sigma.  
- Du café ce sera parfait, dit Zabini.

Lizzy hocha la tête et disparut. Harry les conduisit au salon. Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'il devrait inviter Malfoy chez lui il aurait éclaté de rire. Cependant, force lui était de reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix. Tandis que ses « hôtes » admiraient la décoration, Harry donna quelques ordres à Mekat avant de les rejoindre.

.

Tout avait commencé quand Nott et lui étaient rentrés de Plymouth. Baxter leur était tombé dessus comme une claymore affûtée sur un veracrasse. Il avait « reprit l'affaire en main », leur avait confisqué leurs échantillons et avait décrété qu'il monterait l'affaire pour le lendemain, en envoyant des réguliers au chalet faire les prélèvements nécessaires. Le fait de ne pas l'avoir attendu avait valu trois _fulgur cadit_ à l'équipe et un blâme pour Harry. Blâme qui fut immédiatement annulé par Gawain Robards, le directeur du bureau des Aurors, quand l'histoire était remontée à ses oreilles. Malgré l'intensité de leurs blessures et sans que Harry ne puisse plaider leur cause, Baxter les avait envoyé sur le terrain, avec ses instructions afin d'appréhender la personne qui se faisait passer pour Cherene Bloomburry.

Bien sûr, avec l'état de santé de l'équipe sigma, le stress de Harry et l'irresponsabilité de Baxter, l'arrestation n'avait pas eu lieu. L'usurpateur avait rapidement remarqué leur présence et avait causé une telle panique que deux civils étaient morts ce soir-là et six blessés dont Hermione, Zabini et Harry. Baxter n'avait pas voulu reconnaître sa défaite et avait mis le plan sur le dos de Harry, lequel avait failli écoper d'une mise à pieds, si Baxter ne s'était pas vanté quelques heures avant le massacre de l'infaillibilité de son plan. Cependant, au vu de l'ancienneté de l'Auror, il n'avait eu qu'un blâme tandis que Harry avait dû passer la nuit à l'infirmerie du Bureau.

La seule chose positive était que Nott avait lui aussi prit des échantillons et les avait soigneusement cachés. Ils avaient bien essayé de rentrer au labo pour travailler dessus, mais malgré la présence de Harry, l'équipe avait été gentiment et fermement mise à la porte sur ordre de Baxter. Harry avait alors proposé une solution alternative quand Malfoy avait gueulé qu'il aurait pu trouver des indices en quelques heures. Ils étaient sortis du bâtiment sous un vent puissant et s'apprêtaient à rejoindre l'aire de transplanage quand Baxter les avait rattrapé, la baguette en avant, lançant un sort qui n'atteignit jamais son destinataire. Harry avait invoqué un bouclier et avait toisé de tout son statut de Survivant Baxter en lui crachant qu'il sortait les chiens. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils se retrouvaient devant le manoir.

.

Harry invita l'équipe à s'asseoir et prit lui-même place sur son fauteuil favori. Les cafés furent servis dans un silence mortel. Malfoy, après un regard à Harry, avait allumé une cigarette. Nott et Zabini en avaient fait de même. Ils semblaient tellement détendus que Harry se demanda un instant s'il n'allait pas commencer à fumer lui aussi. La tempête augmentait en intensité à l'extérieur et Mekat vint l'avertir qu'elle avait renforcé certains sorts. Harry soupira pour la énième fois et ferma les yeux.

Depuis ce jour, il n'avait cessé de penser au corps de Nott. Certaines fois il regrettait son geste, mais d'autres, rien que de s'en souvenir lui donnait envie de recommencer. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il ne parvenait pas à paniquer. Pourtant c'était sa première fois avec un mec. Il aurait dû se prendre la tête et s'arracher les cheveux. Cependant il restait calme, analysait la situation. Il soupira. Nott était avec Malfoy, mais la dernière fois Malfoy avait dit qu'il accepterait de le faire à trois. Il rougit un peu. _À trois..._ Idée bizarre. Surtout quand on parlait de Malfoy et Nott. _Coucher avec Malfoy..._ Un nombre incalculable de filles et de mecs en avaient eu envie à Poudlard. Combien avaient-ils été en réalité ? Ça, personne ne l'avait su. Il s'en fichait un peu à vrai dire. Mais le corps de Malfoy était fait différemment que celui de Nott. Plus musclé, plus anguleux, mais pas moins intéressant... Son esprit se focalisa sur les deux hommes qui fumaient tranquillement puis sur Zabini. Il aurait bien le temps de penser à ça plus tard...

- Alors, où en est-on dans l'affaire ? finit-il par demander, les yeux encore clos.  
- Nous savons que Dalbert et au moins Bloomburry sont des imposteurs, résuma Zabini.  
- De plus, la présence de ce troisième échantillon me perturbe, lâcha Malfoy.  
- On a une grosse affaire sur le dos, souffla Nott.  
- Ça je sais, répondit Harry. C'est pour cela qu'on est ici.

L'Auror rouvrit les yeux et les regarda. Il se demanda si ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était une bonne idée.

- Suivez-moi, ordonna-t-il simplement en se levant.

Il les conduisit au sous-sol et ouvrit la porte du laboratoire. Selon ses instructions, Mekat avait rapidement aménagé l'endroit et il ressemblait presque à celui du bureau. Malfoy poussa un sifflement appréciateur et frémit quand Harry désactiva son collier.

- C'est ton domaine Malfoy, lâcha-t-il. Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, en rapport avec l'enquête, Mekat est là pour t'aider.

.o.

Draco hocha la tête et sorti les prélèvements de sa cape, les posant sur la table. Son regard se durcit et un sourire torve vint déformer ses lèvres quand il prit une fiole en cristal contenant du sang. Il vouait une fascination particulière envers le sang. Bien qu'il préférât le frais, celui-ci avait des reflets mordorés assez curieux qui attisaient son excitation. Il se serait presque surprit à bander dans ce genre de situation. Théo s'était souvent moqué de son addiction en le traitant de vampire. Draco ne disait rien, car il savait exactement ce qu'il était. Non il n'était pas un vampire, mais un simple scientifique que la perspective d'une bonne expérience réjouissait. Le sang, c'était simplement un péché mignon.

Déjà depuis Poudlard, il aimait frapper Potter uniquement pour avoir le plaisir de goûter son sang sur ses doigts après chaque combat. Ce goût subtilement sucré et métallique qui à chaque fois lui faisait avoir une trique d'enfer. Théo avait profité de cette connaissance. Lors de leur cinquième année, ils avaient eu ce qu'ils appelaient encore leur première fois. La première fois où ils avaient volontairement donné leur sang et leurs corps. Cette nuit resterait à jamais gravé dans son esprit. Il ferma les yeux et se calma. Trêve de souvenirs mielleux, il avait du travail. Il se retourna, enfin calmé et regarda Potter, Blaise et Théo.

- Cessez de traîner dans mon labo, grogna-t-il.

.o.

Harry rigola doucement et referma la porte. Qui aurait cru que Malfoy se transformerait en Snape une fois le laboratoire découvert ? C'était assez drôle en fait. Il conduisit Zabini et Nott dans la salle d'entraînement.

- J'aurais besoin de votre aide, avoua-t-il. Suite à notre première affaire, j'ai remarqué certaines lacunes dans mon mode de travail et j'aimerais que vous m'aidiez à m'entraîner le temps que Malfoy termine ses analyses.

Zabini le regarda et éclata de rire. Nott lui lança un sourire indulgent.

- T'es sérieux Potter ? Demanda Zabini entre deux rires.  
- Mortellement.  
- J'espère que tu connais une batterie de sorts de soin, reprit le noir en faisant craquer ses os.  
- Au pire Drake est là, reprit Nott.  
- C'est d'accord alors ? Osa Harry.  
- Avant, laisse-nous te montrer comment on fait dans le monde réel.

Harry hocha la tête et désactiva les colliers tandis que Zabini enfilait une série de bagues-armure étranges. Il eut à peine le temps de faire un saut en arrière que le poing de Zabini s'écrasait sur les mains de Nott en position défensive, le faisant vaciller, le poussant à mettre un genou sur le sol. Un centième de secondes plus tard, Zabini effectua une rotation dans le but de frapper Nott de ses pieds, mais celui-ci se jeta en arrière, prenant appui sur une main pour se remettre debout. Il sentit une décharge magique avant de voir Zabini plonger en avant, évitant ainsi un jet de lumière qui alla exploser un mannequin. Harry en resta bouche bée. Les sortilèges et les attaques physiques s'enchaînaient à une vitesse incroyable.

- Hey ! Soyez sérieux ! Cria une voix.

Malfoy était apparu à ses côtés sans qu'il ne le remarque. Zabini sourit, mettant en avant ses bagues qui, d'après ce que pouvait constater Harry, donnaient à ses poings des terminaisons griffues et tranchantes, tandis que Nott commença à psalmodier. Harry se demandait ce qui se passait quand il vit deux cadavres s'extraire du sol et se lancer sur Zabini.

- Nott est un nécromant ? S'exclama le survivant, halluciné.  
- Tu n'en avais jamais rencontré avant ? Se réjouit Malfoy. On n'en parle pas beaucoup à l'Académie hein ? Continua-t-il, fier comme un phénix.

Harry suivait l'action des yeux. Zabini s'était débarrassé des cadavres, leur sang putride maculait à présent sa salle. Il se déplaçait à une vitesse hallucinante pour sa corpulence. Nott parait tous ses coups avec une précision comme s'il lisait en lui. Puis il chargea sans le moindre avertissement, et Zabini dû reculer avec la force du désespoir. Il revint à la charge, ses poings se faisant de plus en plus précis. Nott esquivait, se faufilait, tournoyait à la recherche évidente d'une ouverture. Mais Zabini ne semblait pas prêt à lui offrir ce répit. Il se défendait avec agilité.

- Théo à l'avantage, murmura Malfoy avec admiration.  
- Comment tu sais ça?  
- Regarde, il n'est pas plus puissant mais il a son agilité avec lui.

Effectivement, Nott réussi à toucher, du bout des doigts, les côtes de Zabini qui recula en gémissant de douleur, son flanc laissant échapper quelques gouttes de sang. Il grogna et changea de position d'attaque. Il écarta ses jambes doucement et para ses poings. La seconde d'après il revint à l'attaque. Sa façon de bouger avait changé, il était plus brutal, plus animal. Il avait acculé Nott sur le mur et avança son poing vers lui, un sort d'un violet vif s'en échappant. Nott eut juste le temps de sortir une dague dans son dos et de parer le sort alors qu'un boulier mordoré absorbait le reste des dégâts.

Le brun contre-attaqua une nouvelle fois, sa dague traçant une rune dans l'air. De la glace apparut sur le sol et grimpa le long des pieds du noir, bloquant toute retraite. Nott se précipita, pieds joints pour briser la glace, et les jambes de Zabini par la même occasion, mais ce dernier utilisa toutes ses forces pour s'extraire du piège, laissant plusieurs ouvertures que Nott utilisa afin de le frapper à de multiples endroits. La glace explosa dans une buée étrange. On ne voyait que deux ombres. Quand la tension retomba, Zabini était à genoux sur le sol, dans une position de soumission tandis que Nott rangeait tranquillement son poignard dans un étui que Harry remarqua pour la première fois. Ce dernier réalisa qu'il avait retenu sa respiration lors de la dernière attaque et s'autorisa à respirer enfin alors que Nott récupérait sa baguette pour lancer des sorts de soin sur Zabini.

- Désolé Blaise, disait-il sincèrement navré.

Le noir éclata de rire.

- Tu blagues ! Ça faisait longtemps que je m'étais pas amusé comme ça !

Harry s'approcha d'eux.

- C'était quoi ces armes ? Demanda-t-il alors que Zabini rangeait ses bagues.  
- C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je ne cesse de répéter que les sangs-pur sont supérieurs, grogna Malfoy. Dans chaque famille on se transmet des informations auxquelles n'ont pas accès le reste des sorciers...

Les Serpentards se regardèrent.

- On t'en parlera plus tard Potter, pour le moment t'aurais une pièce où Blaise pourrait se reposer ? Demanda Nott.

Harry le conduisit à la chambre bleue, au premier. Ils posèrent Zabini qui s'endormit après un sort et ressortirent. À ce moment, Mekat apparut près d'Harry.

- Maître, un appel pour vous dans votre bureau, dit-elle avant de disparaître.

Harry se précipita au bureau, suivit par Nott et Malfoy qui restèrent tout de même en retrait. Le visage d'Hermione se détachait dans les cendres et Harry sourit doucement.

- Ah Harry tu es là ! C'est vrai que tu es parti avec les Sigma ? Ils sont chez toi ?  
- Oui Hermione, calme-toi, répondit le jeune homme en souriant.  
- Oh attends, Robards veut te parler...

Le visage d'Hermione fut remplacé par celui du directeur du bureau des Aurors.

- Potter, nous avons un problème !  
- Que se passe-t-il ?  
- La tempête vient droit sur vous. Les prévisions estiment que l'Angleterre sera sous ses feux pendant un peu moins d'une semaine. Vous ne pouvez pas revenir ce serait trop dangereux. Londres est déjà dans un état déplorable.  
- Je vois… soupira Harry.  
- J'espère que ça va aller avec l'équipe Sigma... Où sont-ils ?

Harry réfléchit un quart de seconde.

- Au salon, leurs colliers sont activés, aucune chance qu'ils s'en aillent, ne vous en faites pas !  
- Parfait, la connexion se brouille... je vous... re... terai... tard...

La cheminée redevint normale.

- Que se passe-t-il Potter ? Demanda Nott en apparaissant à la porte.  
- Une tempête tombe sur Londres en ce moment même. Elle ne tardera pas à nous atteindre. Les transplanages sont proscrits et voyager par cheminée avec toute cette tension dans l'air... C'est vous qui voyez...  
- On va rester ici, c'est la meilleure solution, murmura Malfoy.

Harry hocha la tête. Il se souvient avec un frisson de ce jour où on leur avait expliqué pourquoi, pendant un orage, c'était une très mauvaise idée de voyager par cheminette ou de transplaner. La tension électrique dégagée par les éclairs et l'électromagnétisme de la Terre perturbait fortement les champs magiques il y avait 99,9% de chances de se retrouver désarticulé ou pire atomisé lors d'un déplacement. Il appela Lizzy et l'informa de la situation, puis se retourna vers ses « invités ».

- Eh bien... Nous voilà partis pour une collocation temporaire. Vous pouvez choisir la chambre qui vous plaît à cet étage. Au second il y en a aussi mais elles sont vides. Et j'apprécierai qu'elles le restent.  
- Et toi tu dors où Potter ? Lui demanda Nott.

Harry se contenta de sourire mystérieusement pour toute réponse. Il n'allait pas non plus les mener à sa chambre. Surtout que celle-ci était décorée aux couleurs de leur ancienne maison.

- Tu as changé Potter, remarqua Malfoy.  
- Tu trouves ?  
- Tu fais moins gamin, moins con.  
- Je te remercie pour cette analyse complète de ma personne Malfoy, dit Harry avec ironie.

Le blond se contenta de rire et ressortit de la pièce.

- Drake a raison tu sais... _Harry_, reprit Nott en se rapprochant de lui.  
- Ça fait huit ans qu'on ne s'est pas vu, couina Harry alors que Nott se collait à lui.  
- C'est vrai... huit ans... ça paraît si peu, continua-t-il avant d'embrasser son cou.

Harry gémit doucement.

- Nott... murmura-t-il faiblement.  
- Appelle-moi Théo, reprit l'homme en recommençant ses baisers.  
- Nott, a... arrête...  
- Tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir que je m'arrête...

En effet, sans même le réaliser, Harry l'avait entouré de ses bras, pressant contre le sien ce corps si tentant. Nott rigola doucement.

- Allez c'est pas difficile à dire...  
- Quoi ? Demanda Harry pas sûr de comprendre.  
- Mon prénom... Théodore... ou Théo si tu préfères, dit-il en caressant son torse.  
- Thé... Théodore...  
- _Oui Harry ?_ Susurra-t-il alors.

Harry le regarda un instant et céda totalement. Il rapprocha son visage et l'embrassa tendrement. Théodore y répondit sans aucune restriction. Il passa ses bras autour du cou d'Harry et se colla encore mieux, appréciant cette proximité, semblant très réactif à ce simple baiser. Un gémissement les sépara.

- Tu..., commença Harry. Putain, depuis ce jour-là j'ai sans cesse envie de toi, murmura-t-il doucement. Ton corps m'obsède. J'ai envie de le toucher encore et encore...  
- C'est un aveu très intéressant, tu sais ça ? Demanda Théodore avec un sourire pervers.  
- Je sais... c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive...  
- Quoi exactement ?  
- D'avoir envie d'un homme, répondit sincèrement Harry en le regardant dans les yeux.  
- Si tu veux, je peux te laisser toucher autant de fois que tu veux, murmura le sigma. Ça ne me dérange pas du tout de jouer avec toi...  
- Jouer ?  
- Ne me dis pas que tu _ressens_ quelque chose pour moi... Ce serait flippant Potter...  
- Juste... ton corps...

Théodore rigola doucement et Harry se dit que ce rire devait être définitivement l'un des plus beaux du monde. _Je deviens mièvre, _constata-t-il simplement, pas plus dérangé que ça à cette idée.

- Tu te rends compte que je suis un criminel ? Demanda Théodore.  
- Oui.  
- Et que je suis ton subalterne ?  
- Oui.  
- Et que je suis avec Draco ?  
- Oui..., souffla Harry après un instant.  
- Tu es prêt à me partager ?  
- Je... je crois bien que oui, murmura l'Auror d'une voix mal assurée.

Théodore lui sourit doucement et lui vola un baiser.

- On en reparlera ce soir, dit-il avant de redescendre.

Harry soupira. Dans quelle merde il s'était engagé ? Coucher avec un collègue, son subalterne, criminel de surcroît, ex-Serpentard pour en rajouter et partenaire de Malfoy, en acceptant de partager. Il se prit le visage entre les mains et laissa échapper un gémissement de désespoir. Il resta un moment appuyé sur son bureau, le regard dans le vide. Ce fut quelques coups frappés sur la porte qui le firent lever les yeux. Zabini le regardait avec un sourire en coin.

- À quoi tu penses boss ?  
- À vous, répondit Harry.  
- Nous ?  
- L'équipe sigma.  
- Oh… et quelles sont tes conclusions ?  
- Je crois que je commence à m'habituer à travailler avec des Serpentards après tout, rigola l'Auror.

Lizzy apparut sur ces entrefaites et déclara que le déjeuner était prêt. Harry descendit avec Zabini et convia les autres à la salle à manger. Tout en regardant ce beau monde discuter, Harry se dit qu'il avait hâte de former une famille. Parce que les voix, à table, c'était vraiment pas mal.

.

Le tonnerre déchira le silence et Harry s'élança. Cela faisait trois heures qu'il s'entraînait avec Zabini. Il n'avait réussi à le toucher qu'une seule fois avec un sort. Au corps à corps, le noir le dominait totalement. Pourtant, à l'Académie, il était parmi les meilleurs combattants avec Ron. Il se rendait compte de son inexpérience. En même temps la section Alpha était la meilleure. Il avança son poing vers le visage de Zabini. Mais celui-ci le bloqua d'une seule main et le repoussa de l'autre. Harry grinça des dents. Zabini ne contre-attaquait pas. Il se contentait de se défendre et de le repousser. Ça énervait le Survivant, mais en même temps, il pouvait noter ses progrès. Une heure auparavant, Zabini esquivait toutes ses attaques. _Un peu plus_, pensa-t-il. Un peu plus et il pourrait se mesurer au noir de manière correcte.

- Boss ! T'es trop rigide sur tes jambes ! Cria Théodore.

Harry hocha la tête. Changer sa façon de combattre était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il se concentra à nouveau. Il se souvint alors de la façon dont Théo et Zabini s'étaient battus plus tôt. Il sourit et se lança à l'assaut. Si son poing fut arrêté une nouvelle fois, Zabini vit trop tard venir son pied. Il n'esquiva pas, utilisant ses bras pour parer. Harry en profita pour enchaîner les tentatives, acculant son adversaire. Finalement ce dernier réagit et commença à répondre aux attaques. Harry sourit. C'était ce qu'il voulait. Il évita le pied gauche de Zabini en se projetant sur le sol. Il faillit le déséquilibrer mais il sauta, s'éloignant de l'Auror.

- Tu fais des progrès Potter, mais on va s'arrêter là.  
- Pourquoi ? Demanda Harry.  
- T'es essoufflé, et à bout de forces. On a la semaine pour bosser.

Harry hocha la tête et se laissa tomber sur le sol. Théo lui apporta une potion énergisante.

- Merci, dit-il.  
- Pas de quoi, si t'arrive à battre Blaise, je t'accorderai un entraînement, susurra l'homme.  
- Hum ? Tu penses que je pourrais me mesurer à toi ?  
- On verra bien et qui sait, Drake acceptera peut-être de s'amuser avec toi aussi.  
- Drake ? Intervint Zabini. Il va pas tenir deux minutes...  
- Il est si fort que ça ? Demanda Harry.  
- C'est le meilleur d'entre nous. Peut-être même de la section Alpha...  
- Je ne l'ai jamais vu se battre, protesta le Survivant.  
- Je lui demanderai s'il accepterait de faire une démonstration demain, répondit Théodore.

Harry hocha la tête et se leva. Il entra au labo suivit de Zabini et Théo.

- Alors Malfoy ? Où ça en est ?  
- Ah boss...

Malfoy se retourna vers eux.

- Franchement, c'est du travail de porcs. Ils ont salopé les échantillons... je suis étonné que leurs polynectars fonctionnent.  
- Ils ont peut-être utilisé des cheveux jusqu'ici ? Tenta Zabini.  
- T'as pas tort... En tout cas je peux dire que deux des corps ont été soumis à conservation il y a plus de quatre mois. L'autre est plus récent, mais j'ai dû mal à déterminer et son sexe et son âge. J'ai comparé l'ADN avec le mien et celui de Blaise et Théo.  
- Où est le rapport ? Demanda Harry.  
- Tous les sang-purs sont apparentés. Il devrait avoir quelques corrélations. D'ailleurs, je pourrais t'en prélever ? Questionna Malfoy.

Harry haussa les épaules et lui tendit son bras. Avant même qu'il ne le réalise, Malfoy avait sorti sa baguette et lui avait prélevé une fiole de sang, les yeux dans le vague.

- Ah... enfin, murmura-t-il.  
- Comment ? Demanda Harry.  
- Rien, rien, répliqua Malfoy en lui faisant un geste vague de la main.

L'Auror haussa les épaules et le regarda faire. Il n'y comprenait rien mais ça le fascinait de voir Malfoy manipuler des potions. Déjà à Poudlard, il avait remarqué que le Serpentard devenait totalement différent quand il était concentré en cours. Il soupira. Penser à Poudlard lui rappelait Dumbledore et surtout Snape. Il laissa le groupe au sous-sol et monta au salon. La pluie battait fort contre les carreaux. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre donnant sur la colline et observa. Le temps passa ainsi sans qu'il ne fasse quoique ce soit. De toute façon, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire. Il n'avait ni télé, ni jeux. À part ce jeu d'échec qu'il s'était offert... Mais il n'avait pas envie de jouer.

Harry se dirigea alors vers un petit placard et l'ouvrit, révélant un tourne-disque. Il avait été ravi quand il avait appris qu'il existait un sort pour tourne-disques. Il s'était empressé d'en acheter un et avait passé la plupart de ses soirées d'étudiant à écouter de la musique, allongé sur son lit. En quatre ans, il avait accumulé un nombre incroyable de vinyles. Il attrapa son préféré. Il l'avait découvert lors de son stage de milieu de formation en Suède. Il l'installa et lança le sort. La musique s'éleva, grave et lente. Harry sourit et s'installa sur son fauteuil en fredonnant. Il se demanda comment allaient ses amis. Il espérait que le Terrier pourrait supporter cette tempête.

Malfoy entra dans le salon et le regarda. Sans un mot, il alla s'asseoir juste en face et continua à le regarder. Harry se tut. Il n'avait pas envie de se disputer ce soir. Il voulait passer une soirée tranquille. Il se contenta donc de regarder son ancienne Némésis. Il avait bien vieilli c'était sûr. Il pouvait citer une demi-douzaine de filles qui pourraient tomber sous son charme – Hermione comprise même si elle affirmait le contraire. Ses cheveux avaient poussé depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait revu. Il se demanda un instant ce qu'il avait pu faire entre Poudlard et son arrestation. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il consulte leurs dossiers personnels.

- Quand j'étais petit, commença Malfoy. Mon père m'a emmené dans la bibliothèque du manoir. C'était un endroit que j'adorais. Parce qu'il y avait toujours quelque chose de nouveau à savoir...

Harry leva les yeux vers lui, attendant la suite.

- Il y avait un livre particulier, posé sur un présentoir en marbre blanc. J'ai été autorisé à le lire quand j'ai eu quinze ans...

L'Auror était de plus en plus intéressé.

- Lors de la grande réforme du monde sorcier en 1500 et des poussières, l'autorité magique, qu'on appelait le Conseil décida d'instaurer une unité dans la pratique de la magie. C'est comme ça que les sorciers se mirent à utiliser des baguettes.  
- J'en ai vaguement entendu parler, dit Harry.  
- Sûrement par Granger... Enfin, tout ça pour te dire que le livre que j'ai eu le droit de consulter contenait encore la technique pour transformer un autre objet en catalyseur de magie.  
- Comment ça ? Questionna l'Auror.  
- Blaise se sert de ses bagues comme baguette, tandis que Théo utilise une dague. C'est ce ça dont je veux parler.  
- Tu veux dire que n'importe quel objet peut remplacer une baguette ?  
- Pas du tout ! La plupart des objets pouvant être inclus dans la liste ne sont pas de facture humaine. Par exemple, la dague de Théo a été faite par un ancien clan de nains assyriens. Les bagues de Blaise ont été réalisées en Chine par un individu dont le nom reste imprononçable.  
- Et toi ? Tu utilises quoi ?

Malfoy caressa doucement son oreille avec un faible sourire.

- Je te le dirai peut-être un jour. J'ai juste une boucle d'oreille enchâssée par des Gobelins.  
- Alors si j'ai bien suivi, seuls les sangs-pur possèdent les ouvrages permettant de faire ces objets ?  
- Presque. Avant la réforme, chaque famille possédait son ouvrage et on pouvait en trouver dans les bibliothèques. Le Conseil les a tous fait brûler. Mais comme ils ne pouvaient ordonner aux plus puissantes familles de détruire leurs ouvrages, leurs descendants ont pu accéder à ce savoir...  
- Et où est ce livre maintenant ? Le ministère aurait dû le trouver avec la fouille de ton manoir...  
- En sécurité, comme la plupart des objets de ma bibliothèque, railla Malfoy. Tu penses que j'aurais laissé le Ministère mettre la main sur des siècles de tradition Malfoy comme ça ?

Un éclair zébra le ciel et projeta sa lumière à travers les fenêtres. Harry haussa les épaules. Il comprenait parfaitement le geste de Malfoy.

- Je vois... dit-il simplement en fermant les yeux pour apprécier la musique.

Les deux autres remontèrent à cet instant.

- Hey Drake, ça te dirait de faire une simulation avec moi pour que le boss puisse voir ? Demanda Théodore en s'asseyant sur son interlocuteur.  
- Hum ? Tu veux voir de quoi je suis capable Potter ?  
- Ouais, répondit le susnommé. Les gars disent que c'est toi le plus fort...  
- Ça se pourrait bien… Demain on a le temps, j'ai une potion de reconnaissance qui doit mijoter quelques temps...

.

La nuit tomba plus vite que ce à quoi on aurait pu s'attendre pour une soirée de novembre. Même en cas de tempête. Les membres de l'équipe avaient pris leurs aises, comme s'ils avaient toujours vécu là. Malfoy s'était servi dans la bibliothèque et lisait, affalé sur la causeuse. Les deux autres avaient pris possession du jeu d'échec et se disputaient une énième partie sous les encouragements des pièces, échauffées par les parties précédentes. Harry, lui, était à demi endormi devant la cheminée. Le tourne-disque jouait toujours, suivi par les fredonnements du survivant.

Malfoy fut le premier à y aller. Il ferma son livre d'un coup sec, et se retira après avoir salué Harry. Ce dernier se contenta d'un mouvement de main et d'un vague « merci ». Zabini suivit quelques minutes plus tard après avoir perdu contre Théodore. Harry ferma les yeux doucement. Le calme était aussi reposant en soi... Il sentit un poids sur ses genoux et rouvrit les yeux au moment où Théodore posait ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Il me semble que nous avons une conversation à terminer, dit-il sensuellement.  
- Ça te dérangerait d'en discuter ailleurs ?  
- Peur que Drake redescende ? Railla-t-il.  
- Pas vraiment non, mais je connais un endroit plus agréable pour ce genre de choses.

Harry conduisit Théo au sous-sol et lui ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Ce dernier resta bouche bée devant les couleurs.

- Je le savais que tu étais un Serpentard refoulé !

Harry rigola doucement et l'attira à lui, emprisonnant ses lèvres entre les siennes en refermant la porte d'un coup de pied. Théo répondit doucement au baiser tout en ouvrant son pantalon. Ils se déshabillèrent lentement, savourant chaque caresse. Harry allongea Théo sur son lit et le regarda. Ses épaules assez fines pour un homme, son torse, ses hanches...

- Je savais pas que tu avais un piercing au nombril, nota-t-il avec un sourire.

Théodore haussa les épaules et sourit. Se retrouver sous l'œil de Harry comme ça l'excitait. Il se laissa dévorer du regard et attira son amant à lui. Lentement il suçota sa lèvre inférieure, tout en se délectant de ses frissons. Harry était encore novice en la matière mais en même temps tellement sensible que ça lui donnait envie de jouer avec lui encore un peu. Il l'attira à lui et enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Son grand plaisir consistait à chauffer son boss. Il était tellement prévisible... Cependant malgré son inexpérience, il prenait les choses en main avec beaucoup d'assurance. Théodore gémit quand une main se glissa pour caresser l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

- Harry... tu...  
- Laisse-moi faire, murmura le susnommé.

Harry voulait juste le toucher. Encore, aller plus loin. Oser ce qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé penser un jour. Il commença par embrasser le genou de Théodore, remontant doucement vers l'intérieur de sa cuisse, suivant le trajet pré-établi par sa main. Il n'avait jamais fait de fellation, mais ça ne devait pas être différent que de manœuvrer avec une suçacide... alors il ouvrit la bouche et ferma les yeux quand ses lèvres touchèrent l'objet de son investigation. Non, finalement, ce n'était pas si différent d'une sucette. Et il le faisait plutôt bien au vu des gémissements de plus en plus rauques que Théodore poussait tout en appuyant sur sa tête. Harry sourit intérieurement et accéléra doucement tandis que d'un doigt taquin, il alla explorer un peu plus bas.

Théodore se répandit dans sa bouche et Harry recula la tête. Il n'avait aucune envie de tenter d'avaler. Il laissa couler le liquide le long de ses doigts et le regarda un instant. D'un geste assuré, il présenta ses mêmes doigts contre l'intimité de l'ex-Serpentard et se réjouit quand celui-ci se cambra afin de mieux les accueillir. Les préliminaires n'étaient pas sa spécialité et ils ne s'en étaient même pas embarrassés la première fois, mais il voulait en profiter ce soir. Peut-être qu'après avoir couché pleinement avec lui il perdrait son obsession. Il essayait de le croire, mais le corps cambré et anguleux de Théodore semblait le narguer à tel point qu'il sentait qu'il ne serait pas capable d'en être rassasié aussi simplement.

- Harry... toi... toi pitié... arrêtes de jouer... avec moi...

Harry accéda à sa demande dans un mouvement d'une lenteur parfaitement calculée. Ils ne purent s'empêcher de gémir de concert. Leurs gestes furent moins maladroits que la première fois. Harry se concentra sur chaque sensation de volupté. Chaque gémissement, chaque cri, chaque mot que Théo prononça au seuil du plaisir. Il était d'autant plus fasciné de la manière dont leurs corps se tendaient pour aller à l'unisson. Ils ne tardèrent pas à se libérer et Harry se retira doucement pour se laisser tomber à côté de Théodore qui tentait vainement de reprendre son souffle.

- Tu t'es entraîné ? Finit-il par demander en se tournant pour lui faire face.

Harry rigola doucement.

- Pas vraiment... j'avais juste envie de le faire comme ça depuis...  
- Putain on le refait quand tu veux, assura Théo.  
- C'était mieux qu'avec Malfoy ?  
- Me demande pas de comparer l'incomparable Harry... Et puis ça ne se fait pas de discuter de ce genre de choses juste après avoir baisé...  
- C'est vrai...  
- C'est oublié si tu me laisses dormir ici ce soir, ajouta Théodore, taquin.  
- Je ne comptais pas te laisser partir, susurra Harry en lui ravissant ses lèvres.

.

Théodore repartit au petit matin. Ils avaient encore couché ensemble juste avant. Harry soupira doucement et serra lentement le poing. Il n'était pas rassasié de ce corps. Il en voulait encore. Sentir les formes de Nott sous ses doigts, le caresser, le mener au plaisir. Il devait maintenant composer avec Malfoy. Il se demandait comment ces deux-là avaient fini ensemble et surtout si Théo prenait plus son pied avec le blond. Il grogna et alla prendre une douche glacée. Ce genre de pensées n'avait pas la place dans son esprit. Quand il remonta, la tempête semblait plus violente que la veille et Lizzy et Mekat préparaient la table pour le petit-déjeuner. Les elfes saluèrent leur maître.

- Je m'occupe du repas, dit Harry. Posez simplement les couverts sur la table.

Les elfes hochèrent la tête et disparurent. Harry sortit une grande poêle, des œufs et du bacon et il commença à cuisiner. Il n'avait pas fait ça depuis l'Académie et tenir une casserole commençait à lui manquer. Certes il avait été obligé de cuisiner chez les Dursley, mais il y avait étonnement prit goût. Il sifflotait un air lancinant quand un raclement de gorge l'interrompit. Harry se retourna, faisant face à Malfoy.

- Tu cuisines et t'es même pas foutu de faire des potions ? Railla-t-il.  
- On sait tous les deux pourquoi mes potions foiraient toujours, grommela Harry.  
- Quand j'y réfléchis, c'était vraiment puéril...  
- Tu es pardonné. Ça fait longtemps maintenant…

Malfoy hocha la tête et Harry se remit à cuisiner tranquillement. Le blond apparût à ses côtés et se mit à presser quelques oranges dans un pichet. Harry sourit doucement et ils travaillèrent en silence.

- Je vois qu'on s'amuse ici, murmura une voix.  
- Blaise au lieu de faire le con, viens nous aider, exigea le blond.

Zabini se joignit à l'effort collectif en coupant quelques tranches de pain.

- On fait quoi ? demanda Théodore qui venait d'arriver.  
- La bouffe, répondit le blond. Tu nous aides?

Théodore attrapa un plateau et porta le tout à la salle à manger. L'ambiance allait au beau fixe quand soudain, des coups se firent entendre à la porte.

- Tu crois que c'est la tempête ? demanda Théodore.  
- Impossible pas ce bruit ! réalisa Harry.

Harry se précipita à la porte et l'ouvrit à volée. Un grand vacarme retentit soudainement, et une jeune femme se précipita à l'intérieur, trempée. Harry referma la porte.

- Hermione ?  
- Ha... Harry... répondit la jeune fille en grelottant.

Hermione faillit s'écrouler sur le sol, mais ce fut Zabini qui la rattrapa juste avant. Théodore se précipita pour l'examiner tandis que Malfoy faisait de la place sur le canapé.

- Mekat ! Une couverture et une serviette ! Ordonna Harry avant de se retourner vers Hermione. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Hermione le regarda puis les membres de l'équipe avant de reporter son regard sur lui et d'éclater en sanglots. Harry, paniqué, regarda tour à tour ses coéquipiers. Zabini fut le premier à se relever, suivit de Malfoy et de Théodore. Ce dernier posa une main sur l'épaule d'Hermione.

- Tu devrais lui dire Granger, ce serait mieux pour toi.  
- Quoi ? Me dire quoi Mione ? Demanda Harry.  
- Je... je peux... je peux pas en parler... renifla la jeune fille.  
- Serment ? Demanda Malfoy

La jeune fille hocha faiblement la tête. Zabini grogna. Mekat revint à cet instant avec le nécessaire et emmitoufla la jeune fille, lui lançant un sort de séchage et un pour la réchauffer. Pourtant tout cela passa inaperçu.

- Est-ce qu'on va se décider à me dire ce qui se passe ou je devrais le découvrir seul ? Demanda Harry en haussant la voix.  
- Baxter force Granger à coucher avec lui, lâcha Malfoy avant de redescendre au laboratoire.

Harry le regarda partir les yeux ronds, estomaqué. Il regarda Hermione puis Zabini, puis Théodore et couina fort peu virilement.

- De... depuis quand ? Hésita-t-il  
- Y'a... y'a un mois...  
- Comment vous êtes au courant ? Demanda Harry en se tournant vers Théodore.  
- Je les ai surpris la veille de l'affaire Bloomburry, répondit-il.

Harry se leva lentement, dans un silence mortel. Il serra les poings. On pouvait sentir sa magie affluer. Il le tuerait, tous en étaient sûrs. Harry s'avança lentement vers la cheminette.

- Potter n'y vas pas ! Essaya Zabini.  
- Ça ne te servira à rien, tu ne peux rien prouver, reprit Théodore.  
- Ils... ils ont raison Harry, couina Hermione avant d'éclater en sanglots.

Harry se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Il était incapable de faire quoique ce soit pour son amie et ça le désolait.

- Elle pourrait installer son bureau dans la salle de réunion, proposa Zabini.  
- On veillerait sur elle..., reprit Théodore.  
- Et tu pourrais l'héberger un temps... ou la raccompagner chez elle tous les soirs.  
- Le temps qu'on trouve un moyen de lui faire payer, murmura Théodore en se pourléchant les lèvres, une lueur malsaine dans le regard.

Harry regarda ses coéquipiers. Il leur était redevable sur ce coup-là. Il hocha doucement la tête. Ils trouveraient un moyen de faire payer ce connard. Cependant il ressentait le besoin d'aller lui foutre son poing dans la face. Harry se leva donc et retourna vers la cheminée, faisant fi de la tempête à l'extérieur. Il attrapa de la poudre et s'apprêtait à la jeter dans l'âtre quand Malfoy arriva en courant, chose pour le moins inconcevable.

- Potter... les analyses sont finies... Ça va pas te plaire...  
- Quoi... qui ? Demanda Harry inquiet de la réaction de Malfoy.  
- Le troisième corps démembré appartient à Ginevra Molly Weasley...

_à suivre..._

* * *

Un autre chapitre de posté !

La suite dans un mois !

_Dans le prochain épisode : Harry a une discussion avec Blaise qui le fait douter. Il raconte tout à Hermione et ça ne change rien à ses doutes. Skeeter montre le bout de ses antennes. On découvre qui a tué et personnifié Ginny. L'équipe Sigma fait une descente chez un suspect._

_**Edellith**_


End file.
